Una vida inmortal: una nueva vida
by vcullenv
Summary: 98 años ha pasado desde que los cullen dejaron a bella, ahora ella tiene nueva personalidad y una familia, que pasara si se vuelve a encontrar con los cullen
1. Prologo

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PUSE LA HISTORIA

Una vida inmortal: Una nueva vida

98 años han pasado desde que te fuiste, todavía recuerdo con claridad las palabras que me dijiste

FLASH BACK

—Bella, nos vamos-Yo inspiré profundamente. Era una opción aceptable,y pensé que ya estaba preparada, pero debía preguntarlo:

—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

Su respuesta me confundió. Había pensado que el asunto de la marcha tenía que ver con dejar a su familia vivir en paz. ¿Por qué debíamos irnos nosotros si ellos se marchaban también? Le miré en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir.

Me devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

Con un acceso de náuseas, comprendí que le había malinterpretado.

—Cuando dices nosotros... —susurré.

—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia.

Cada palabra sonó separada y clara.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclararme. Esperó sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia. Me llevó unos minutos volver a estar en condiciones de hablar.

—Vale —dije—. Voy contigo.

—No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti.

—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.

—No te convengo, Bella.

—No seas ridículo —quise sonar enfadada, pero sólo conseguí parecer suplicante—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Mi mundo no es para ti —repuso con tristeza.

— ¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!

—Tienes razón —concedió él—. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.

— ¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...

—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti —me interrumpió para rectificarme.

— ¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? —Grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica—. Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

Respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro líquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido.

—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —Pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas.

— ¿Tú... no... me quieres? —Intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

—No.


	2. Los Thompson

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ESCRIBO LA HISTORIA

LOS THOMPSON

BELLA POV

Me encontraba en mi casa observando como mi querido Tom destruía mi armario otra vez

Puedes dejar de hacer eso – dije ya cansada

Amor, tienes que ir bien vestida a tu primer día de clases - mencione que mi hermano parecía gay?

Tom, creo que al haber ganado cinco años consecutivos el premio a mejor colección de ropa en Paris, se algo al respecto

Ok, cuando quieres hacer algo bueno por los demás, así te tratan – suspiro con dramatismo

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que soy inmortal, por ejemplo, ahora prefiero tacones que zapatillas y blusas que camisas. Termine escogiendo unos jeans negros ajustados, botas de tacón aguja 7cm, una blusa azul tres cuartos, mi cabello castaño con leves toques rojizos suelto hasta la cintura, poco maquillaje cubriendo mi palidez y resaltando mi ojos con lentillas ya que el rojo llamaba la atención y para terminar el atuendo, mis lentes de sol color negro.

Bajando las escaleras, mi padre, Lucas Thompson y mi hermano me silbaron

Basta, me sonrojo – dije provocando la risa de mi familia

Cuídense mis niños – dijo mi padre besándome en la mejilla y dándole a mi hermano un abrazo

Nos subimos a mi hermoso murciélago negro, yo conduciendo y Tom a mi costado. Me sumí en mis pensamiento pensando en mi padre Lucas, alto, cabello marón oscuro, una sonrisa luminosa y un triste pasado, lo convirtieron en 1642, el estaba enamorado de una vampiresa pero ella no supo controlarse y un día lo ataco, condenándolo a una existencia sin fin.

Tan largos e intensos fueron mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que llegamos al colegio. Aparque en el estacionamiento y como era costumbre Tom me cogió de la cintura y nos guio hasta la oficina para recoger nuestro papeles, no sin antes darme cuenta que tres autos estaban estacionados junto, no le tome importancia. Caminando por el pasillo Tom me dijo:

Sonríe hermosa, recuerda cuando le escribimos en la parte trasera al auto de Lucas que era SEXY y condujo hasta Londres a una reunión y el ministro le pregunto por qué decía eso – sin poder evitarlo me reí, recuerdo cuando Lucas llego a casa y nos comenzó a gritar pero al fin no puedo resistirse y termino riendo con nosotros.

Aun riendo Tom me abrió la puerta de la oficina y entramos, ahí fue cuando los vi.

HOLA! Que les pareció, acepto felicidades, críticas, etc de todo

No sean malos, soy nueva en esto!

Se aceptan comentarios

Vcullen v


	3. adelanto

ESTOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE METER YO SOLO HICE LA HISTORIA

Hola! Este no es una capitulo pero es una adelanto. No voy a poder actualizar muy seguido, posiblemente los martes y jueves de cada semana.

Paciencia!

EDWARD POV

La chica era hermosa, cabello castaño con destellos rojizos, blusa azul, pantalones negros y botas de tacón, era ella, era mi bella, pero no escuche el tamborileo melodiosa de una parte vital de ella, "SU CORAZON"

Sean pacientes que pronto subiré el capitulo completo

Besos

vcullen


	4. volverte a ver

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, YO SOLO ESCRIBO LA HISTORIA

VOLVIENTOTE A VER

EDWARD POV

98 años han pasado desde que cometí el peor error de mi existencia.

Todo cambio desde entonces.

Emmet, ya no bromea, ni hace apuestas, Bella era su hermanita, su compañera de bromas, estoy seguro que si pudiera llorar lloraría.

Alice, a ella ya no le interesaban las compras, cada vez que iba solo lo hacía por lo necesario y siempre se acordaba de cómo vestía a bella.

Esme, mi pobre madre, se pone triste cada vez que ve algo y le recuerda a Bella, cosa que sucede a menudo.

Carlise, cada vez que entra a su consulta un paciente que tiene fractura o dolor por una caída pensaba que era mi Bella y se acordaba de las veces que la tubo que currar.

Jasper, todos los días se lamenta, se echa la culpa de todo y siempre evita estar en casa

Rosalie, aunque no diga nada, yo se que la extraña y mucho.

Yo, por otra parte, muero cada día sin ella, sin mi Bella, sin razón de seguir en esta existencia.

EDWARD, MUEVE TU PALIDO TRECERO Y VE AQUÍ! – me grito Alice desde la sala donde todos me estaban esperando para ir al instituto

Edward, estas bien? – me pregunto Esme, yo solo la mire y con esa mirada se lo dije todo

Mi amor, se que estas mal pero tienes que animarte, este dia puede ser muy bueno

Le sonreí y me dirigí a mi nuevo volvo negro, un regalo de Esme, Alice subió a su audi descapotable plateado con Jasper y Rosali; a su lamborghini rojo con Emmet. Llegamos al instituto en cinco minutos, por nuestra forma de conducir, y nos dirigimos a recoger nuestros papeles.

Rosali estaba firmando nuestros papeles, cuando la escuche, era su risa, solo que ahora estaba más melodiosa que antes, al parecer mi hermanos también la escucharon ya que se tensaron y voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa risa magnifica, vimos como de la puerta entraban dos personas, el chico era alto con cabello castaño, ojos marrones, igual a los de ella, tan pálidos como nosotros y llevaba un jean gris oscuro con una camisa azul grisáceo y unas zapatillas del mismo tono que la camisa; la chica, era hermosa, cabello castaño con destellos rojizos, blusa azul, pantalones negros y botas de taco, era ella, era mi Bella, pero no escuche el tamborileo melodioso de una parte vital de ella, "SU CORAZON".

Ella y su acompañante ni se inmutaron a vernos, pero ella sabia que estabavamos ahí, ella camino como si nada aun sujeta del chico y se dirigió a la secretaria

Bella, Tom, que bueno verlos – _Isabella y Tom Thompson, hermanastros e hijos adoptivos del Dr. Lucas Thompson, mis mejores estudiantes_, puede leer en la mente de la secretaria

Hola Elizabeth, como has estado? – dijo mi ángel

Bella querida, yo estoy bien, como están ustedes?

Estamos de maravilla, llegamos de Londres ayer con nuestro padre – dijo el chico que se hace llamar Tom, sin evitarlo sentí celos, LONDRES?, se fueron a LONDRES?

Que bueno, aquí tienen su papeles, sus horarios y las llaves del escenario por si quieren ensayar – ENSAYAR? ENSAYAR QUE?

Gracias Eli – dijo mi Bella y se fueron.

Terminamos el papeleo y corrimos a paso humano tras Bella, pero nos detuvimos a una distancia prudente para escuchar.

Que horarios tienes tomy? – y mis celos volvieron

Primero tengo historia, biología, lenguaje, música, trigonometría, español, danza y canto, y tu Belly?

Yo tengo química, EF, lenguaje, música, biología, español, danza y canto

Qué bien!, compartimos muchas clase hermosa – Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fueron, ya dije que me estoy muriendo de celos?

Rápido que clases tenemos? – pregunto Alice

Yo tengo química, EF, ciencias sociales, música, historia, PFRH, danza y canto – dijo Emmet contento de compartir clases con Bella

Yo tengo lenguje, EF, química, música, biología, ciencias sociales, danza y canto – dije contento ya que la mayoría de clases las compartía con Bella

Bien, yo tengo ciencias sociales, EF, español, música, química, biología, danza y canto – dijo Alica gritando de algeria viendo que también compartía clases con Bella

Nosotros estamos en otro grado, suerte – nos dijo Jasper dirigiéndose con Rosalie a su grado

Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo me voy a mi clase con Belly Bells – dijo Emmet regresando a su humor de siempre y dirigiéndose a química

Descuida Edward, todo se va a arreglar – dijo Alice como siempre optimista

Lo viste? – no pude evitar preguntar

No, pero no necesito verlo para saber que así será – dijo besándome en la mejilla y caminado asía su clase

Yo solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, pero, en manos de Emmet, que podría salir mal?

Caminado a mi clase escuche una explosión, sí, eso podría salir mal

Hola! Dije que actualizaría el martes y aquí me tienen

Espero que le haya gustado y que sigan siendo pacientes ya que no estoy muy segura si podre actualizar el jueves, pero tengan por seguro que hare todo lo posible por actualizar.

Se aceptan felicitaciones, críticas, etc.

Hasta la próxima

Besos

Vcullen


	5. química y sorpresas

ESTOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PUSE LA HISTORIA

QUIMICA Y SORPRESAS

EMMET POV

Emmet Cullen e Isabella Tompson puesen pasar – nos llamo el director. Nos sentamos en la silla y bella comenzó a hablar.

Director, puedo explicar todo lo que paso – dijo bells

Isabella tú y tu hermana son los mejores estudiantes de esta institución, que paso?

Bueno…

FLASH BACK

Cuando ingrese al salón ya había comenzado la clase

Qué bueno contar con su presencia Señor Cullen – me dijo el profesor Humberto

Lose profe, yo también me alegro de verlo

Señor Cullen antes de que me arrepienta de dejarlo pasar siéntese junto a la señorita Thompson

Camine feliz asía mi asiento, mientras Bella me fulminaba con la mirada y murmuraba un "_maldita sea_", me senté mientras el profesor nos daba indicaciones

Alumnos pueden comenzar con el proyecto que esta el frente de ustedes, sigan las indicaciones al pie de la letra y por favor traten de no ocasionar alguna explosión – dijo el profesor, si claro, como si fuéramos capaces.

Asi que … Bella eres vampira – dije vertiendo un poco de la sustancia verde que estaba en la mesa.

Tienes algún problema con eso – me dijo cortante mientras vertía un poco de sustancia amarilla al tubo de ensayo

Cuando paso? – no pude evitar preguntar mientras vertía el frasco que me parecía bonito y lo echaba con la otras sustancias

Eso tiene importancia? Me grito mientras movía el brazo y dejaba caer el tubo de ensayo encima de una bolitas amarillas(**no sé como se llaman**)

Todo paso muy rápido pero en cámara lenta, primero vi como el profesor gritaba _cuidado!, _mientras los alumnos corrían como locos fuera del salón y de pronto vi como vidrios y sustancias salían disparadas en nuestra dirección, mi único pensamiento fue salvar a Bella, así que me tire encima de ella para que no le cayera nada.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Y ahora me encuentro en la oficina del director con la ropa desgarras, todo sucio por la explosión, despeinado y oliendo a quemado junto a una radiante Bella sin ningún rasguño, con el pelo en el lugar correcto, no como el mío que debe estar todo parado, en si estaba perfecta tratando de darle una explicación al director – cabe mencionar que ni una gracias me dio por cubrirla para que no se ensucie ya que no puede morir, pero igual, lo único que dijo fue " _Emmet quítate de encima que arrugas mi ropa_" como cambio mi hermanita

Director, solo fue un mal cálculo de sustancias – dijo bells

Y mala combinación de colores – dije para que quedara claro

Mala combinación de colores! Destruyeron el laboratorio! – grito el director

Fue un accidente y lo lamentamos – se disculpo bella

Bueno alumnos después le diré su castigo, será mejor que se vallan a sus casas, sus padres los están esperando junto a sus familias – dijo el director

Mientras me levantaba dispuesto a salir de la oficina escuche como es director llamaba a Bella y le decía

Bella, tu padre me dijo que no te escabullas ya que él y tu hermano están muy preocupados por ti y quieren verte – dijo el director y se fue por las puertas traseras

Tan pronto salimos de la oficina del director, el chico que venía con Bella, Tom, se acerco corriendo y abrazo a Bella mientras la llenaba de besos preguntándole

Bella, mi vida, estas bien?, cuantos dedos ves?... – parloteaba sin parar hasta que Bella le agarro la cara y le dijo

Tom, cariño, estoy bien, si no te amara tanto te hubiera dado una cachetada en la cara para que te callaras – y pude sentir como Edward moría de celos sin necesidad del don de Jasper

Segura que están bien hija? – le pregunto el Dr Thompson que era su padre

Estoy bien pa, descuida – dijo Bella mientras Tom la tomaba de la cintura haciendo que Edward gruñera por lo bajo

Pa, si te parece, Bella y yo vamos a ir en nuestras motos, tenemos ganas de una carrera, puedes llevarte el auto de Bella? – le pregunto Tom

Claro hijos – les respondió

Pa, cuida a mi auto por favor – la rogo Bella a su padre y salieron bajo la atenta mirada de Edward y su padre los siguió poco después

Emmet, hijo, estas bien? – me pregunto Esme

Si, descuida no me hice nada – le respondí mientras abrazaba a mi Rose

Emmet, nos puedes explicar que paso? – me dijo, casi grito, Edward

Lo que escuchaste, mal cálculo de sustancias – respondí, lo obvio

Y mal combinación de colores, no lo olvides Edward – se burlo Jasper, despertando la risa de todos, hasta de mis queridos y disque apoyadores padres

Hijos que les parece si invitamos a los Thompson a cazar y aprovechamos para conversar con Bella sobre lo que le paso y claro esta pedir disculpas por lo de hoy – dijo Carlise ya calmado

Pero no fue mi culpa! – replique

Fuera tu culpa o no hay que pedir disculpas – me dijo Esme, yo solo puse un puchero

Me parece un gran idea – dijo Ali dando saltitos

Entonces andando – dijo Carlise

Alice consiguió la dirección de los Thompson, no sé como lo hizo pero lo hizo, y nos dirigimos para su casa.

EDWARD POV

Llegar a la casa de los Thompson es un poco complicado ya que esta en lo más profundo del bosque, casi como la nuestra, pero la de ellos un poco más. Cuando llegamos no quedamos muy impresionados, la casa era enorme, tenía tres pisos y el último piso tenía una especie de balcón con las paredes de vidrio que reflejaban el sol, la puerta marrón barnizado era muy alta, dos metros y medio como mínimo con un pilar del mismo color de la casa a cada costado, tenía un camino desde la pista hasta la entrada de pequeñas rocas y a su costado un hermoso jardín donde predominaban las flores amarillas, rosadas y blancas. En una palabra, hermoso.

Carlise toco la puerta y segundos después un Lucas con la mirada llena de sorpresa e incredulidad nos abrió la puerta.

Carlise?

Hola Lucas, disculpa por haber venido sin invitación pero queríamos invitarlos a cazar con nosotros y también disculparnos por el suceso de hoy, sobre todo con Bella – mi familia noto el doble sentido en las palabras de mi padre y cuando estaba por revisar en la mente de Lucas que opinaba me percate de un detalle que no me había percatado, ni a él ni a su hijo le podía leer la mente igual que con Bella, ese simple hecho aumento mi curiosidad para saber la razón del por qué.

Carlice, me temo que mis hijos todavía no hay regresado – dijo mientras nos invitaba a pasar

No hay proble…

Carlise no pudo terminar la frase ya que las puertas principales se abrieron con un aire tan fuerte y rápido que no nos percatamos de Bella hasta que hablo.

Pa, dile a Tom que no puede hacer eso! – grito señalando a Tom, al parecer ellos no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia

Pa, dile a Bella que no lo hice apropósito – dijo Tom, riéndose del aspecto de Bella que venía con la ropa rasgada y con hojas secas en el cabello.

Clámese hijos, que paso? – dijo Lucas con paciencia, dando a entender que no era la primera vez que peleaban así.

Me tiro un león – QUE LE TIRO QUE?

El león comenzó – como un león puede comenzar?

No! Tú me tiraste el león porque estaba ganando la carrera! – acuso Bella

Humm, Bella, Tom, tenemos visitas – dijo Lucas

Bella y Tom voltearon y se encontraron con la mirada dorada de todos nosotros, que seguro demostraba, sorpresa, incredulidad, preocupación y por supuesto en la de Emmet diversión al imaginarse a su hermanita pelar con un león.

Lucas, no nos avisaste que vendrían visitas – dijo Tom con recelo

Yo tampoco lo sabía, los Cullen vienen a invitarnos a cazar- dijo Lucas con un deje de diversión en su voz, como si compartieran un chiste privado

Que linda e interesante oferta, amor, que tal si nos vamos a cambiar… aunque me encanta como te ves con la ropa rasgada te hace ver sexy – le dijo Tom a **MI** Bella, ella rio y se dejo guiar por Tom hacia las escaleras, todos escuchamos cuando Tom le dijo "_para arriba_" y cargo a Bella en vilo para subir con ella las escaleras, lo peor fue que Bella se comenzó a reír a carcajadas y se dejó cargar por Tom, Jasper, sintiendo mis emociones me envió olas de calma. Esta va a ser una caza muy larga.

HOLA!

Otro jueves de actualización yeyyyy!

NOTA IMPORTANTE: me voy de viaje! Sip, me voy de viaje o de paseo por el día de la independencia de mi país , como sea, la cosa es que me voy con mi familia y unas amigas a un lugar donde no hay internet y no creo que sea posible actualizar, espero que me entiendan, y les aseguro que hare lo posible por actualizar.

PD: gracias a DAN EVANS se me ha ocurrido una idea bueno tres en realidad díganme que piensan

1: que los Thompson realizan una fiesta donde vallan los cullen y bella demuestre todo lo que ha cambiado

2: que los cullen por algún motivo se tengan que quedar en la casa de bella por tiempo indefinido y demuestre todo lo que ha cambiado

3: mi favorita, donde los CULLEN realicen la fiesta que algo salga mal y después tengan que vivir con los Thompson ( esta idea daría más capítulos a la historia)

Díganme que piensan

Besos

vcullen


	6. respuestas no me maten

Holaaaaaa!

Bien antes que nada hoy llegue y mañana tengo clases asi que seguire con el ritmo normal de las actualizaciones, dos veces por semana, y solo si puedo también actualizare los fines de semana, solo si puedo y me alcanza el tiempo.

Gracias a todos los que me desearon buen viaje y espero me tengan paciencia y no me maten.

Aquí les dejo algunas respuestas:

Lola

Que bueno que te encanta espero que siga así

Besos

Invitado

Son muy buenas ideas, gracias por todo y si, la 3 también me gusto mas gracias

Besos

Liduvina

Si jajajaja ya empiezan los celos de Edward me encanta escribirlos jajajaja, creo que lo dejare sufriendo un poca mas, que bueno que te guste la historia

Besos

Dan Evans

bueno las respuestas

1: si, dentro de unos capítulos lo van a explicar

2: halagador por naturaleza ya que no tiene pareja y quiere mucho a Bells

Que bueno que te gusto lo de mala combinación de colores

Me encantaron las dos ideas que me dejaste, tratare de integrarlas a la historia y para ser honesta creo que de hecho las voy a colocar, muchas gracias

Besos

Abiitha

Espero seguir subiendo, que bueno que te guste

Besos

Saffuran

Esa también en mi favorita, gracias

Besos

Karly Cullen

Intentare actualizar más rápido

Besos

oliveronica cullen massen

Gracias, que bueno que te guste

besos

Renesmee Black Cullen1096

Siii yo también prefiero la ultima, gracias y qué bueno que te guste

Besos

Lemonicullen

Descuida que tratare de actualizar más veces y más rápido

Besos

andrea 14

gracias! Que bueno que te guste

besos

osuuuuuuuuuuu

querida tu nunca cambias ajajajaaja

brenda portal

es en cerio brenda como te voy a confundir querida, tenemos que seguir subiendo por que sino me matan jajaja nos vemos pronto

hlnjrqr

gracias por seguir

besos

BUENO CREO QUE ESAS SON TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS Y ESPERO QUE ME SIGUAN TENIENDO PACIENCIA, LES PROMETO NO TARDAR TANTO

BESOS

VCULLEN


	7. la caza

LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, YO SOLO ESCRIBI LA HISTORIA

LA CAZA

TERCERA PERSONA POV

LA FAMILIA DE LOS THOPMSON Y LOS CULLEN SE DIRIGEN A UN BOSQUE ALEGADO DE LA CIVILIZACION PENSANDO QUE TENIAN EL MISMO PROPOSITO EN COMUN.

Rápidamente los cullen y lo Thompson detectan el olor de la sangre y visualizan a tres leones, los cullen pensando que los Thompson los seguían atacaron a los leones.

Edward al ver que Bella no estaba, volteo, y lo que vio fue algo que nunca imagino.

Los Thompson se dirigían a un campamento de dos cazadores que se encontraban dormidos, sin pensarlo dos veces, Edward aviso a su familia que se quedaron petrificados al ver como Bella clavaba su colmillos afilados y mas duros que el mármol en el cuello del cazador.

POV EMMET

No podía ser cierto, no puede ser cierto, mi hermanita no puede ser así. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corría hacia él, la cogí en brazos y la aleje del cazador

Bella, que te ocurre! – le grite

Suéltame Emmet, que te pasa a ti – me respondió – no podía creer lo que tenia al frente mío, mi hermanita tenia restos de sangre del cazador y ahora que le miraba fijamente, tenía los ojos rojos, no seguía nuestra dieta, gire mi vista a Edward y parecía en una especie de shock.

Bella! – grito alice – que has hecho!

Alimentarme – dijo Bella, como si fuera los mas obvio del mundo

Pero Bella sabes que hay otra opción – dijo Esme con amor y preocupación destilando en cada palabra

Acaso le importa de qué me alimento – escupió Bella – que hipócritas

Bella sé cómo te tienta el olor a la sangre humana, créeme, pero no es la mejor opción – dijo jasper recordando el tiempo que vivió con el otro clan

Pues es la mejor opción para mi, entiéndanlo, la Bella que ustedes conocieron ya no está, murió, literalmente – dijo Bella con odio impregnado en cada palabra

Bella lamento lo que te hicimos, pero no es para que mates a gente inocente – dijo mi Rosalie

Ya déjenla en paz!, esto no es asunto suyo – bramo Tom

Tú no te metas en esto, no es asunto tuyo – ALELUYA! Edward despertó

Tu, no le grites a él - le grito Bella

Para tu información, querido, yo soy el que ha estado con Bella cada día desde que la , transformaron , si alguien tiene el derecho a permanecer al lado de Bella, soy yo – dijo Tom, nose porque pero tenia aaalllgo de razón, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que Edward se lanzo contra Tom, provocando el sonido de dos rocas al chocarse, Bella desesperada trataba de separarlos sin mucho éxito

Edward déjalo ya!, el no tiene la culpa de todo esto – grito Bella

Vi como Edward triste y decepcionado se alejaba de Tom, mientras Bella corría y se refugiaba en los brazos de su hermano Tom

Tom, mi amor, estas bien – dijo Bella tocando la cara de Tom por todos lados

Por supuesto que estoy bien – dijo Tom

Eres idiota o que, ¿Cómo lo vas a atacar?! – grito Bella con furia

Vi como mi hermano Edward no sabía que decir y bajo la cabeza, arrepentido

Por favor disculpen a mi hijo Edward el no pretendía ser imprudente – dijo Carlise

Si, claro – murmuro Bella entre dientes

Lamento el malentendido también, pensé que tenían conocimiento de nuestra dieta – nos explico Lucas

Pa, nosotros nos vamos tenemos que limpiarnos - dijo Tom agarrando a Bella por la cintura

Los acompaño hijos, hasta luego – dijo Lucas dirigiéndose a nosotros y después siguiendo a sus hijos por el bosque, dejándonos a nosotros solos en la espesura del bosque y sinceramente con la mente en blanco por lo que acababa de pasar.

EDWARD POV

No puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo, mi Bella, mi dulce Bella, defendió a ese Tom y no a mí, aunque pensándolo bien y yo sabiendo la verdad pero no queriendo creerla, sé que no merezco que ella me defienda después de haberla dejado sola y desprotegida tanto tiempo, no lo merezco, pero, me mata como Bella defiende y quiere a otro chico, es como un millón de espadas filosas clavándose en mi no latente corazón.

Que les parece si nosotros también nos vamos a casa – dijo Carlise un poco decepcionado _– Edward, cálmate, contrólate, vamos a casa_ – me dijo con el pensamiento, yo solo pude asentir en su dirección.

Emprendimos la carrera hacia la casa y cuando llegamos inicio la charla

No puedo creer que Bella no sigua nuestra dieta – dijo Esme cabizbaja

Esto no se puede quedar así – dijo Alice levantándose de su asiento y caminando de un lado a otro por la sala

Bueno, al menos aceptaron a cazar con nosotros, dijo Jasper tratando de clamar a Alice con su don pero parecía imposible

Si, es un comienzo – dijo emmet

Por favor, eso es casi nada – dijo Rosalie, bueno ella tiene razón no nos acerco casi nada a Bella, bueno nada, en vez de eso, yo termine lastimando a alguien ahora querido para ella.

Pero algo es – dijo jasper

Venial y como lo celebramos con fiesta – dijo Rosalie con demasiado sarcasmo chorreando en esas palabras

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Alice rompió esa calma

No es mala idea – dijo Alice

Alice, no conoces el significado de sarcasmo – dijo Rosalie rodando los ojos y agitando las manos en el aire desesperadamente

Yo podría arreglarlo todo – dijo Alice omitiendo totalmente el comentario de Rosalie

No es mala idea – dije por fin interviniendo en la conversación – recuerdan, mencionaron algo de ensayar en el auditorio, es obvio que ellos cantan, podríamos invitarlos y decirles que va ha haber karaoke, así ello no se negarían – me pregunto cómo cantara mi Bella, seguro como un Ángel.

Cuando mire a mi familia me di cuenta que todos tenían una sonrisa, Rosalie Y Jasper mas moderadamente que el resto, y me estaban mirando

Lo dije en voz alta, cierto? – pregunte

Si! – respondieron todos a coro, estoy seguro que si me podría sonrojar estaría como un tomate justo ahora

Bueno, siguiendo con los preparativos de la fiesta, el siguiente paso son los invitados, podríamos invitar a alguno chicos del instituto, sería como una fiesta de principios de clase – aporto Alice

Yo podría ir a invitar a los Thompson, ya que la primera visita no salió tan bien como esperábamos – dijo Carlise mirando a Emmet y a mi

Lo sentimos – dijimos Emmet y yo con la cabeza baja

Es comprensible hijos, pero la próxima vez, por favor modérense y no pierdan los estribos – nos recomendó Carlise como nuestro padre

Trato – dijimos mi hermano y yo

El resto de la tarde y de la noche nos quedamos debatiendo cada detalle de la fiesta, ya que según la pequeña duende todo debía salir a la perfección si queremos que Bella se divierta. Nuestra única interrupción fue que a las siete nos debíamos de preparar para ir al instituto una vez más, lo único que me hacia apresurar mi paso y mis deseos de ir es que vería nuevamente a mi dulce Bella aunque es probable que ella no quiera verme después de lo sucedido en el bosque con su hermano, pero no importa hare todo lo que esté en mis manos y mas, para poder recuperar a mi Bella, cuento las horas que faltan para la fiesta ya que es una muy buena oportunidad para disculparme o al menos hacer que deje de odiarme, solo espero que esta vez sí salgan bien las cosas, por favor que salgan bien, aunque con la familia que tengo, Emmet, no sé que esperar.

HOLI!

Martes de nuevo, no me maten por hacerlos esperar la semana pasada pero tenía escusa jijiji.

Solo espero que no se aburrieran de esperar y me dejen sus comentarios de cómo le pareció este capitulo

Sean pacientes

Besos  
vcullen


	8. Preparativos e invitaciones inesperadas

LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A ESTEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PUSE LA HISTORIA

PREPARATIVOS E INVITACIONES INESPERADAS

BELLA POV

Que idiotas!, son unos malditos pendejos! – grite molesta, lanzando mi peine hacia el espejo, provocando que se rompiera en mil pedazos pequeños.

Bella, cálmate – dijo Tom tratando, casi inútilmente, de calmarme

Como puedes estar tan calmado después de lo que nos hicieron – le respondí fulminándolo con la mirada

Bella, cariño – dijo Tom, jalándome con él al borde de mi cama para que me sentara con el – sabes que Lucas y yo siempre estaremos ahí para ti y que jamás, jamás te abandonaremos como lo hicieron ellos ¿verdad?

Lo sé – respondí

Entonces, que te importe un bledo lo que ellos hagan, se quedaran por poco tiempo y nosotros nos iremos a Europa como siempre – me animo Tom

Tienes razón – dije parándome – no me interesa lo que hagan.

Exacto – dijo Tom

Se eran en poco tiempo

Tienes razón – alentó Tom

Y además seguro no los volveremos a ver – deje razonando

Te equivocas en eso – espera, que dijo Tom

¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunte atónica y confusa

Que te equivocaste? – eso sonó a pregunta – se están acercando…. Y vienen todo – dijo con voz de suspenso

Que hice Dios!, que hice para merecer esto exclame mirando al techo

Tom, Bella, bajen! – dijo Lucas

Tom salió de mi habitación para cambiarse ya que seguíamos con la ropa sucia. Escogí un polo negro manga corta con un corazón rojo grande en el medio, unos jeans negros y mis converse rojas, saliendo visualice a Tom que iba saliendo también, llevaba un simple polo gris manga corta, unos pantalones azul oscuro clásicos y unas converse grises completando todo el atuendo.

Un corazón, enserio? – pregunto con la ceja alzada

Soy chica, si un corazón – respondí resuelta

Bajamos las escaleras y encontramos una hermosa sorpresa, noten el sarcasmo por favor, de ver a todos los cullen esperándonos en línea recta.

Bella, Tom, los cullen les vienen a invitar a una fiesta en su casa – nos aviso Lucas

Y también nos preguntábamos si podían cantar? – pregunto Alice esperanzada, Tom y yo vimos a Lucas preguntándole con la mirada

En sábado – respondió

Lucas, dylan y los demás viene el sábado y hemos esperado mucho para volver a verlos, me hace mucha ilusión – respondí alzando la voz y sentí como Tom me rodeaba la cintura para tranquilizándome.

Puedes invitarlos – dijo Alice rápidamente, mire a Tom buscando respuestas

Podemos llamarlos – sugirió - sabes que dylan haría todo por ti

Es cierto, podemos llamarlos – dije

Entonces, ¿los esperamos? – pregunto Emmet

Supongo – suspire rindiéndome.

Tom sabía que no iba a resistir más en la misma habitación que ellos, así que cogí mi teléfono, subimos a mi cuarto y empezamos a llamar.

_Issabella, come stai ( issabella, como estas)– _respondió Dylan en italiano

dylan, sto bene, ma un cambio di programma, si badi ( dylan, estoy bien pero hay un cambio de planes, te importa)– pregunte recordando los años que vivimos en Italia

come potete vedere, nessun problema (en tanto pueda verte ningún problema) – respondió, me podía imaginar la sonrisa que tenía en la cara, le encantaba sacarle celos a Tom ya que mi hermano es muy protector con migo pero Dylan es como un hermano para Tom y para mí y un hijo para Lucas, un loco y extrovertido hijo

Hey, ella es mi chica – grito Tom abrazándome por la cintura

Sabes que me prefiere a mi - grito DYlan ya en nuestro idioma pero con el acento marcado

Pues eso no es lo que dice – contraataco Tom

Chicos, dejen de pelear por mi hija – grito Lucas desde abajo

Lo siento pa, no debo pelear por bellie – dijo Tom cual niño pequeño sonriendo para sí mismo

_Scusa(lo siento), lucas – _grito dylan desde el teléfono en italiano

Bueno, los planes son…una fiesta, el mismo día que llegan – dije

Una fiesta?, en su casa? – volvió a preguntar dylan

No, es en la casa de unos conocidos – murmure, pero seguro que nuestra enorme audiencia de abajo me escucho, con lo chismosos que son

Y como son? – que no se cansa de preguntar!

Son…..vegetarianos – dije entre dientes

_come si pensa!, bella!, è possibile il lavaggio del cervello( como se te ocurre, bella, te pueden lavar el cerebro) _– grito Dylan coreado por las risas de Tom

calma, dylan yo los conozco, conocía – respondí, si pensé que los conocía pero no

_sono talmente sfacciato che te ne sei andato, mi dispiace ma non stare insieme(asi que son los descarados que te abandonaron, lo siento pero con ellos no me junto) _– volvió a gritar

voy a cantar- respondí, eso lo comben seria ya que mayormente uso mis canciones para venganza

te veo el sábado, voy a llamar a los demás, _ciao ( chao) – _dijo y colgó, cuando le mencionan venganza a dylan jamás dice no

vendrá – le dije a Tom mientras bajaba las escaleras donde estaban los invitados

vienen todos – les dije en general

¿Cuántos son? – me pregunto Alice

Dylan, Katherine y su novio jack, max y Louis – si que sería una fiesta, cuando juntaban a mi amigos, juntaba diversión y venganza, bueno ellos se lo buscaron.

EDWARD POV

Vamos, una cosa es un chico, americano, creo, y muy cercano a ella pero, un italiano, eso es pasarse de la raya, si bella humana era imán de chico antes, bella vampira los atrae como moscas.

Bella y tom se encontraban arriba charlando con dylan, el no era parte del plan "fiesta para acercarnos a bella", gracias a que sabia un poco de italiano, por carlise, podía entender un poco, y no me gustaba lo que entendía.

come potete vedere, nessun problema (en tanto pueda verte ningún problema) – dijo dylan, quien se cree que es

Hey, ella es mi chica – dijo tom, otro, con uno es suficiente Dios

Sabes que me prefiere a mi – respondió dylan, juro que si Lucas no hubiera intervenido, hubiera subido y lo hubiera descuartizado y estoy seguro que Emmet y Jassper me ayudarían, no le gustaba ver como trataban a su hermanita, y a mí tampoco

Son…..vegetarianos – dijo bella en un murmullo, seguido del griterío de dylan, al parecer ellos nos conocían y no tienen una buena perspectiva de nosotros. Pero cuando Bella menciono que iba a cantar, el acepto de inmediato, porque?

Vienen todos - dijo Bella a nadie en particular

Después de conversar, solo lo esencial, nos despedimos y salimos rumbo a nuestra casa, todos sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, todos metidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Llegamos y como ya era costumbre comenzó en debate, si se podía llamar así.

De donde conoce bella a estas personas? – pregunto Rosalie

No sé, pero me sorprendió que hablara italiano, carlise, Edward, entendieron algo? – pregunto Esme

Si, al parecer dylan sabe quiénes somos y no está muy contento – respondí

Sabe lo que paso? – pregunto esta vez Alice

Eso parece – respondió carlise

Deben ser personas de mucha confianza para que bella les contara lo que paso – asimilo Alice

Si, y hay otra cosa, ellos tan poco con vegetarianos – aclaro carlise

Eso era de esperarse, no creo que a bella le guste estar con personas que le hacen recordarnos – dijo Jasper, y eso me dolió, no puedo creer que mi dulce bella este tan cambiada

Edward, no fue mi intención herirte – dijo Jasper

Eso lo sé Jasper, pero igual tienes razón, le hice mucho daño - respondí agachando la cabeza, sabía todo el dolor que le cauce, pero dolía cuando me lo recordaban.

Edward, no puedes echarte la culpa por siempre, y además, si la encontraste después de tantos años es por algo – dijo Alice como siempre tratando de levantarme el ánimo, pero no lo lograba

Alice, gracias pero, necesito estar solo – dije

Me despedí de mi familia y me dirigí a mi cuarto a pensar y recordar los comentos que pase con Bella, sé que soy masoquista por recordarme cosas que me hacen mucho daño pero por momentos me hace feliz saber que al menos no fue un sueño y recordar que por al menos poco tiempo estuve vivo de verdad junto a mi Bella, ella fue la que le dio luz a mi vida, si se podría llamar vida a como era antes, y me recordó lo que es vivir, hay mi ángel como te extraño, daría lo que fuera por tenerte conmigo y olvidar todo, mi ángel, mi dulce Bella.

HOLIIII

MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA, OTRO MARTES DE ACTUALIZACION!

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y RESPUESTAS:

Abiitha

De nada es un placer, gracias

MirandaCosgrove

Tratare siempre de actualizar seguido

brendaportal

Brenda querida te dije que haría todo lo possible jajajaja y aqui me tienes hija

Renesmee Black Cullen1096

Gracias, yo tambien lo espero jajaja

Dan Evans

Jajaja gracias, me alegra volver

Si, a mi también no quería que siguiera la dieta y que demuestre que es otra

Si, siempre tuvieron lentillas como dije en el capi 1

Jajajaja siii, pena total, pero era hora de que sintiera vergüenza jjajajajaa

Lo se , te juro que trato de hacerlos largos pero el tiempo no alcanza buaaa, prometo hacerlos más largos

Gracias, para que Edward se entere que no e s el único jijijiji

Y muchas sorpresas vendrán

Gracias, yo también espero tenerte siempre hasta el final

Besos

alexjogia

gracias, eso intent.


	9. momento de recordar

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PRETENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORI

MOMENTO DE RECORDAR

BELLA POV

Hoy es, hoy es, hoy es, hoy es, hoy es, por fin llego el sábado, mis amigos vendrían dentro de una hora, exactamente a las 8:00 a.m, que emoción vería Dylan y los demás otra vez, mis hermanos, ellos fueron los que me apoyaron desde un comienzo, aunque cuando se enteraron quienes eran los cullen, no se lo tomaron tan bien que digamos.

FLASH BACK

Llevaba tres meses viviendo con los Thompson, Lucas y Tom Thompson para ser más específicos, Tom me encontró gritando y sufriendo en lo más profundo del bosque en el segundo, según calculo, día de mi trasformación, el me llevo a su casa con su padre, Lucas, y ellos me han cuidado desde entonces, me tratan como una más de ellos, como una familia. Lucas me recordaba a Carlise en cierto modo, era una figura paterna para Tom y se estaba convirtiendo en una para mi, y para punto extra era doctor, las ironías de la vida. Tom para mi era un hermano, si juntamos la locura y la diversión de Emmet, junto a la calma y tranquilidad de Jasper, el resultado, sin duda, seria Tom, el me quiere como su hermanita pequeña, su princesita, siempre me mima.

Lucas había mencionado que unas personas nos vendrían a visitar, mencione que vivíamos en Paris, solo temporalmente según Lucas, bueno, nuestros visitantes eran 4 hombres y una mujer, la mujer era novia de uno de ellos.

Hola, puedo pasar? – pregunto Tom, tocando la puerta de mi habitación

Claro, pasa – dije, mientras el abría la puerta

¿Cómo estas bellie? ¿tienes sed? – pregunto, los Thompson cazaban personas, solo cuando era necesario, ya que generalmente Lucas nos la daba del hospital, ya que era doctor podía sacar muestras de sangre sin problemas, para que me sintiera cómoda, no entiendo cómo se puede controlar con tantos heridos, pero bueno

No Tomy, estoy bien – le respondí

Bella, enserio, estas bien? – me pregunto con cautela

Porque debería estar mal – le respondí

No se dímelo tu – me volvió a insistir

Enserio Tom no me pasa nada – dije y de u rápido movimiento Tom me abrazó y me hizo mirarle a los ojos.

Bella, desde que Lucas y yo te encontramos, vemos en tus ojos que hay dolor y sufrimiento, por favor, no me gusta verte sufrir, dime qué te pasa – suplico, y en ese momento me derrumbe, mientras yo sollozaba en silencio, Tom me hacia círculos en la espalda, yo solo podía repetir, "se fueron, me dejaron".

¿Quién Bella? ¿Quién fue? – me preguntaba

Ellos – respondí un poco más calmada

¿Quiénes? – volvió a preguntar

Los Cullen – respondí, lista para contarle mi historia

¿Quiénes son los Cullen? – pregunto

¿Quieres la historia larga o la corta? – respondí sentándome

La única que me haga saber qué te pasa – respondió

Me enamore – respondí escuetamente – de un vampiro, el llego ,con su familia vegetariana, a forks, donde vivía con mi padre, y desde el primer momento que le vi me enamore de él completamente y según él, el también me amaba, me salvo la vida varias veces, una de ellas fue cuando un vampiro nómada me intento dar caza – el iba a interrumpir pero no lo deje – en mi cumpleaños 18, me corte mi dedo cuando estaba abriendo un regalo y su hermano, al que le costaba más controlarse, me quiso atacar, el no lo dejo pero después de eso nada fue igual, se comportaba distante y después de pocos días me dejo en el bosque diciendo que no me amaba, el resto ya lo sabes, una vampira que me estaba persiguiendo me mordió y acá estoy – termine mi relato y mire a Tom esperando una respuesta pero lo que vi fue mi puerta abriéndose de golpe mostrando a seis vampiros furiosos, oh oh las visitas habían llegado.

Bella, ¿Por qué jamás lo dijiste? – me pregunto Lucas visiblemente triste y molesto pero estoy segura que no conmigo

No quería recordarlo – respondí aun en los brazos de Tom

Hola, yo soy Dylan, el es Louis, max, jack y su novia Katherine, y si no es mucha molestia, DONDE SE ENCUENTRA ESE DESGRACIADO!, NADIE LASTIMA A MI NUEVA FAMILIA!-grito, en ese momento me sentí querida, aunque no fueron muchas palabras, ni un discurso de bienvenida, me hizo sentir parte de la familia.

Después de eso, tuve que pedirles, más bien rogarles, que no era necesario, que no sabía dónde estaban, desde ese momento comprendí que nadie se mete con la familia Thompson.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Desde ese momento, olvide a los Cullen, dylan, se convirtió en mi segundo hermano, igual que todos, el era, junto a Tom, el encargado de mi diversión e integración, todo los días salíamos en mancha. Recorrimos la Avenida de los campos Elíseos, subimos la torre Eiffel, nos tomamos millones de fotos frente al Arco del Triunfo, la mayoría salíamos riendo como psicópatas gracias a las payasadas de Dylan y Tom, recorrimos el museo de Louvre, visitamos la catedral de Notre Dame, dylan quería subir al campanario para buscar al jorobado y cuando subió, sorpresa, no lo encontró, pasamos por la plaza de la Bastilla, nos recorrimos el Museo de Orsay, y muchas cosas más, pero siempre la pasamos bien, me divertía mucho con ellos y lamente horrores el día que nos tuvimos que separar, aunque siempre estábamos en contacto, con llamadas, cartas e incluso nos mandábamos videos, pero no es lo mismo que como tenerlos aquí.

Max, el más calmado se podría decir ya que siempre trataba de apagar las llamas si había algún problema y entre una familia como la nuestra los había, pequeños, grandes, los hay.

Louis, Louis, Louis, el era Louis, mi guardaespaldas como le decía a veces, el era más sobreprotector con todos, era como un padre, un segundo padre para tom y para mi, nos cuidaba y si alguien se metía con alguno de nosotros, bueno, solo le decíamos, adiós.

Jack y Katherine, son, eran y serán el uno para el otro. Les gustaban las mismas cosas, el arte, la música, los libros, las películas, y muchas, mucha cosas más. Si jack estaba triste, Katherine lo animaba, si Katherine estaba triste, jack la animaba, son la típica pareja perfecta de cuentos de hadas, y yo los quiero mucho a los dos.

Esa señores y señoras era mi familia, mi muy "normal" familia, pero si los conoces bien te encantaran, se apoyan, nos apoyamos, los unos a los otros, somos así, sin ellos no hubiera podido salir adelante todo este tiempo, sin ellos no hubiera podido salir del pozo que yo misma me atrape después de que ellos se fueran y yo les estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que hacen por mi y estoy segura que seguirán haciendo, después de todo somos una familia.

¿en qué piensas pequeña bellie? – me pregunto mi hermano Tom sentándose conmigo en el sillón.

En el día que conocí a todos – le conté con una sonrisa en mi rosto

Un día digno de recordar, dylan si que estaba molesto – recordó medio riéndose

si, fueron muy buenos conmigo desde el primer momento en que me conocieron – le dije sin ocultar la alegría, aunque creo que no podría ocultarla

¿Quién no lo seria? si tu eres la persona más maravillosa de este mundo y el que diga lo contrario debe estar loco de remate – dijo abrazándome y despeinándome ligeramente el cabello

gracias por subirme el ego hermanito – le respondí devolviéndole el despeine, seguimos con nuestros pequeños juegos un rato mas hasta que Lucas nos dijo unas maravillosa noticia

están cerca – Tom y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, dentro de poco tiempo vería a los demás, no puedo ni esperar segundos, mi familia y yo nos posicionamos en la entrada para recibir a nuestros invitados, a mis hermanos.

HOLAAA

TARDE PERO LO HIZE, UN NUEVO CAPI, LOSE LOSE ES CORTO PERO ES SOLO PARA MOSTRARLES LA FORMA EN LA QUE LOS THOMPSON SE ENTERARON LA HISTORIA DE BELLA.

ESPERO QUE LE HALLA GUSTADO Y QUE ME DEJEN COMENTARIOS, NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA

BESOS

VCULLEN


	10. llegada de invitados: problemas y celos

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA.

IMPORTANTE LEAN ABAJO!

LLEGADA DE INVITADOS: PROBLEMAS Y CELOS

POV BELLA

Vimos como un Ferrari color negro atravesaba nuestro patio elegantemente digno de un corredor, sin duda ese era Dylan, seguido por un BMW rojo, el auto de Jack y Katherine.

Dylan – baje de un salto las escaleras y me lanza a los brazos de Dylan que ya había bajado del auto.

Bella, cariño – dijo abrazándome y dándome vueltas en el aire mientras yo reía, cuando me deposito de el suelo me beso en la mejilla casi en la comisura de los labios, propio de él sacarle celos a Tom.

claro, y par a mi no hay amor – dijo Louis poniendo una mano en la frente suspirando teatralmente.

oh, grandulón ven acá – dije abriéndole los brazos a mi grandote.

princesa – dijo mientras me abrazaba, si hubiera sido humana estoy segura que me habría roto los huesos del todo el tórax – ¿estás bien? – me pregunto, aj seguro ya se entero

que ya nadie puede guardar secretos aquí – grite mirando a DYlan

no es mi culpa que tu hermano sobreprotector/guardaespaldas, este pendiente de ti cada segundo del día, debería tener una novia – dijo Dylan.

¿Qué? solo quería saber si la persona de la que soy su hermano favorito está bien – dijo Louis resuelto.

yo soy su hermano favorito – dijo Dylan

no, yo soy su hermano favorito – dijo Tom

no, soy yo – dijo Jack

yo soy la hermana favorita – grito Katherine

no , yo lo soy – dijo Max

yo soy su padre, gane – dijo Lucas levantando los brazos

hey!, yo soy la que decido eso – dije alzando la voz

no te metas Bella! – gritaron a coro, mientras seguían discutiendo

baaaasssstaaaaa! – grite – los quiero a todos por igual, descuiden – dije viendo que no paraban.

Bella, descuida sé que me quieres mas – dijo Tom por lo bajo

no es cierto – grito Jack desatando otra ronda de gritos, si, que linda familia tengo.

EDWARD POV

Hoy era sábado, hoy llegaban los amigos de Bella, Max, Jack, Katherine, Louis y Dylan Thompson, no sé si estar feliz ya que Bella vería de nuevo a su familia que la apoyo cuando yo no estuve o estar más celoso de lo que estoy, ya que vienen tres soltero que se nota que adoran a Bella, adivinen, la segunda opción es para mí.

Por lo que Alice investigó, todos estudian en parís pero nacieron en Italia, Dylan y Louis tienen 19 y los demás tienes 18 primaveras, todos figuran con el apellido Thompson pero al parecer Max y Jack son adoptados y viven con ellos desde los 3 años, al parecer todos los Thompson son ricos ya que ellos son dueños de una de las más grandes y costosas mansiones en París y otra en Italia, que suerte la mía.

Llevaba todo la noche, mañana y medio día metido en la mente de Alice solo para saber si tenía noticias de Bella y sus invitados, ya que según mis hermanos se tornaba muy tedioso preguntar por Bella cada cinco minutos, pero yo solo quería saber de ella, eso no tiene nada de malo, bueno tal vez un poco raro pero mientras ella no se entere todo estará bien.

EDWARD, SAL DE MI MENTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ – grito mi hermana desde el piso de arriba.

solo me aseguro que Bella este bien - le respondí inocentemente

no he visto nada Edward – me respondí Alice cansada

pero puede pasar en cualquier momento – dije

Edward, no seas tan paranoico, solo son sus hermanos – dijo Jasper

si, ni que fueran los peores motivos del oidor(*),solo son su hermanos que la quieren, la abrazan, la miman, la besan…. – enumeraba Emmet

Cállate Emmet, le grite tirándole un jarrón.

chicos, no destruyan la casa – dijo Esme y justo en ese momento leí la mente de Alice.

VISION DE ALICE

Dylan – grito mi ángel saltando a los brazos de u chico alto, rubio y de mi misma contextura, el de seguro era Dylan

Bella, cariño – le respondió el tal Dylan cargándola y dándole vueltas en el aire y cuando la bajo le dio un beso en, un momento, le dio un beso en la boca?!, en la boca! y después termino.

FIN DE LA VISION DE ALICE

Sin quererlo salió un gruñido desde lo más profundo de mi pecho y rompí lo que tenía más cerca, creo que fue una almohada.

Edward, hay que tener otro punto de vista, tal vez no fue un beso en los labios – dijo Alice llegando a donde yo estaba.

un momento, que vieron – pregunto Rosalie abrazando a Emmet.

vimos a Bella besando a otro tipo – dije yo claramente molesto

no fue Bella fue DYlan, y tal vez no fue un beso en los labios – aporto Alice

y entonces, que, le quito el sucio del labio con la lengua – ironice

no me hables así, puedo ser un beso en la comisura de los labios – dijo Alice mandándome dagas con los ojos.

oh – dije un poco avergonzado, bueno tal vez Alice tenga razón, no debo sacar falsas conclusiones

si, oh, y ahora deja esa actitud de masoquismo y ve a arreglarte – me ordeno la pixie.

pero Alice, falta mucho para la fiesta – me queje

de eso nada, tu, tienes que estar perfecto – dijo callando replica alguna que pudiera salir de mis labios.

está bien – me rendí

si Eddie, ve a cambiarte y ponerte como un príncipe azul – dijo Emmet burlándose como era de esperarse.

tu también Emmet – grito Alice

jajajaja – se regocijo Jasper

y tu Japer, anden – dijo mandándonos a arriba

Rosalie, Esme, necesito ayuda para terminar la decoración de la sala – dijo Alice saltando como bailarina

ALICE POV

Ya casi todo estaba listo, la sala parecía una discoteca, al fondo ubicamos una barra para los humanos y al frente un escenario circular con todos los instrumentos necesarios, dos guitarras, batería, piano, me costo que Edward lo diera pero le prometí que nada le pasaría, y un par de micrófonos, además de los respectivos al frente de cada instrumento. En el techo, al centro, se ubicaba una gran esfera giratoria que al encenderla reflejaba las luces por todo el lugar, hermoso, las sillas solo estaban ubicadas al frente de la barra y todo lo demás era una pista de baile llena fe globos a los costados y humo en el suelo.

Los atuendo también eran perfectos, mi vestido era escote corazón, hasta la cadera donde caía en capas con volados, más arriba de la rodilla, color negro, con mis tacos plateados con incrustaciones de diamantes y mi peinado con las puntas en diferentes direcciones sin olvidar mi gargantilla plateada para terminar el atuendo.

El de Rose era un vestido rojo pasión que se pegaba a sus curvas hasta lo inimaginable dejando los hombros desnudos, y para rematar unos precioso tacos aguja rojos charol, sus caireles de oro cayendo en una cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda y un pinta labios rojo con brillo.

El vestido de Esme era corte imperio con un solo hombro a la vista, largo hasta los pies cayendo en unas delicadas ondas y zapatos plateados con el maquillaje natural.

Mi Jasper venía con un chaleco de traje negro opaco casi plomo, jeans oscuros y camisa blanca con los primeros botones sueltos dejando al descubierto la primera parte de su bien torneado pecho.

Emmet, traía una camisa roja, botones de la misma forma, jeans negros y converse negras, muy elegante debo decir.

Edward, una camisa azul, el color del vestido de Bella según una visión, mangas remangadas hasta los codos, botones iguales, jeans azul oscuro y unas converse azul marino.

Según mi don los invitados vendrían a las ocho, que bueno que muchos de nuestros compañeros de clase pudieron venir sino los Thompson se sentirían muy incómodos, pero no puedo dejar de sentir ese presentimiento que algo pasara, lo raro es que no veo nada, bueno tal vez sean los nervios de la fiesta.

NO DISPAREN!

Sé que no tengo perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero tenía exámenes y no me podía dar el lujo de reprobar, espero lo entiendan y me perdonen con este capítulo, intentare subir otros dos esta semana para compensar lo que les hice esperar, el siguiente capi es la fiesta y después viene la idea escogida que fue la tres y gracias a todos los que no me abandonaron y también a los que siguen esta historia y dejaron comentarios, sin ustedes no podría seguir.

besos

vcullen


	11. La fiesta : parte I

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, YO SOLO HICE LA HISTORIA. ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A **DAN EVANS**, GRACIAS POR TUS IDEAS, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE

LA FIESTA: PARTE I

BELLA POV

Alguien puede decirme cómo es que acabe metida en un mini vestido azul con un cinturón negro ceñido al cuerpo que no dejaba mucho para la imaginación, aunque para decir la verdad, me encantaba, mi cuello estaba decorado por u único y hermoso collar que me regalo Dylan, y unos zapatos de color negro.

FLASH BACK

Después de que se quedaran media hora discutiendo por ser mi hermano favorito, por fin pudimos entrar a la casa.

ok familia, llego la hora más esperada de todos, los regalos – dijo Dylan mientras Max y Jack traían dos maletas de equipaje de mano.

bien, primero Lucas, espero que te guste – dijo Dylan mientras le entregaba tres libros envueltos en un lazo con una caja más pequeña al costado.

los libros son los más distinguidos de Francia, si de medicina hablamos y el reloj es de oro blanco con diamantes, espero que te guste – explico Louis, mientras sacaba otro paquete de regalo.

este es para ti TOMY – dijo Dylan remarcando el TOMY con voz afeminada, batiendo las pestañas y entregándole dos nuevos juegos para su consola.

gracias Dyli – dijo tom devolviéndole la broma a dylan mientras abría sus nuevos juegos.

bueno y por último a nuestra princesa, además de todos los regalos aparte, este es para ti de mi – dijo Dylan mientras de tendía un estuche de terciopelo negro de tamaño medio, al abrirlo descubro una hermosa cadena de plata con un único dije en forman de corazón negro.

dylan, es…. hermoso, gracias – le dije abrazándolo.

eso es por ser la mejor hermana – me dijo dylan dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Nos estábamos encaminando a las fiesta, no esperaba que mi familia se lo tomara muy enserio, pero, eso demuestra que con mi familia nada es lo que parece, Katherine se volvió loca rebuscando y rebuscando en mi armario algo para ponerme y después del intentó 56 encontró el supuesto vestido perfecto.

Aparcamos de la frente de una mansión muy bonita, pero la nuestra es mejor, apenas pusimos un pie en la calzada una apresurada Alice nos guio hacia adentro de la casa y cuando estuvimos con todos en la sala comenzó el juzgado.

¿ustedes son los hermanos de bella? – pregunto Alice, que descortés la enana.

Alice, que modales son esos, yo soy Esme, el es mi esposo Carlise y ellos son, Emmet, su esposa Rosalie, Jasper, su esposa Alice y Edward, es un placer – dijo Esme señalando a cada uno respectivamente y cuando llego el nombre de Edward tuve que coger a Dylan de la mano para que no atacara a Edward.

Hola, yo soy Louis, el es Max, Katherine y su novio Jack y Dylan – respondió Louis, no creo que los Cullen se dieran cuenta que omitió él "es un placer"

¿a qué hora llegan todos? – pregunto Katherine rompiendo el hielo

llegaran dentro de poco – respondió Alice y gracias a Dios en dos minutos más la sala estuvo repleta de estudiantes que bailaban sin cesar

te diviertes bonita – pregunto Dylan

he vistos mejores fiestas – respondí

si, las nuestras, ven a bailar – dijo Dylan jalándome con el donde estaban los demás en la pista de baile.

por fin se nos unió el alma de la fiesta – dijo Max

ya era hora bellie – dijo Katherine mientras bailaba con Jack.

¿recuerdas esta canción? – pregunto Dylan, no me había dado cuenta de la canción hasta que me lo pregunto.

como tú no hay dos Dylan (*) – ese canción la bailamos en una fiesta cuando estuvimos en Puerto Rico, fue uno de nuestro primero viajes en familia y como la fiesta era en la plata nos metimos en ella al final.

como tú no hay dos bellie – estuvimos bailando al son de todas las canciones hasta que nos interrumpieron descaradamente.

bella, ¿quieres cantar? – me pregunto Alice con cierta duda en sus ojos.

tal vez dentro de un rato – respondí cortante

bueno – respondió y se fue, estaba volviendo con mis hermanos mientras me arreglaba mi cabello y me di cuenta de que, no estaba mi collar.

EDWARD POV

Pensé que ver a bella abrazando a otro era lo peor de este día pero como siempre, me equivoque, jamás vi a bella de esa forma que como estaba ahora, bailando y riéndose así, con ese vestido azul que le quedaba hermoso y muy sexy.

Edward, se te cae la baba – se burlo Emmet

¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella? – me pregunto Jasper

si, para que me dé una cachetada – respondí, me duele aceptarlo pero era verdad.

ya sabes, el que quiere celeste, que le cueste – me dijo Emmet llevando a Rosalie hacia la pista de baile.

Edward, no pierde nada con intentarlo – me dijo Alice antes de irse con Jasper a bailar.

Bueno ella tiene razón, si me animo no pierdo nada, pero, sin me atrevo y pierdo, bueno solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Cuando estaba llegando donde se encontraba bella con sus hermanos vi algo en el suelo que brillaba, un collar, el collar de bella, lo tenía puesto cuando todos llegaron, se le deba de haber caído mientras bailaba con su hermanos, bueno es un motivo para poder hablar con ella.

bella – comencé tímido – ¿podemos hablar? – pregunte

¿sobre qué? – me respondió, por el rabillo del ojo vi como sus hermanos se apilaban a cada uno de sus costados.

¿bailas? – le pregunte tendiéndole la mano, ella pareció dudar pero al final acepto

Edward, al grano, ¿Qué quieres? - dijo directa mientras bailábamos al son de untitlet(*)

se te callo esto – dije mientras le tendía la el collar y ella me miraba sorprendida

es muy bonito – alague la hermosa pieza.

lose, me la regalo Dylan – aclaro mientras se ponía la joya.

te quiere mucho, lose aunque no pueda leer la mente, ¿Por qué será? – le pregunte intrigado señalando mi frente.

todo a su tiempo – me respondió sin borrar el matriz de tristeza y precaución de los ojos.

Bella, yo… - comencé

Edward, hoy no y mis hermanos ya me están llamando – dijo mientras regresaba con sus hermanos.

eso es tener mala suerte hermano – se burlo Emmet.

no – respondí mientras miraba como bella se reunía de nuevo con su familia.

¿no? – pregunto confundido

bueno, si – corregí

¿sí? – pregunto otra vez

casi, algo, ¿me sigues? – pregunte

no mucho, creo que me perdí por el comienzo - respondió confuso

no importa – Emmet, era caso perdido.

BELLA POV

¿Qué tanto te dijo cullen? – me pregunto Dylan mientras bailábamos.

¿no pudieron escuchar? – pregunte curiosa.

es inteligente, hablo demasiado bajo – dijo desconfiado.

solo me pregunto si iba a cantar – le dije, preferí restarle todo lo demás, no tenía importancia.

y, ¿lo harás? – pregunto Dylan como niño pequeño en navidad a la espera de su regalo.

solo si tu subes conmigo y me acompañas tocando guitarra – le respondí.

trato, ¿Qué cantaras? – me pregunto

la nueva que te envié – respondí.

jajaja, eres mala, me encanta – me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

¿vamos? – le pregunte

siempre – me respondió dirigiéndonos a Alice.

Alice, ya vamos a cantar – le avise

¿no ibas a cantar sola? – me pregunto, ¿Qué le pasa?

no sin Dylan, vamos – le respondí, Dylan y yo nos subimos al escenario y comencé a hablar.

Hola a todos, espero que les guste esta canción – y dicho eso las notas de smile (*) llenaron mis oídos.

SMILE – AVRIL LAVIGNE (**tienen****que poner la letra en español**)

You know that I'm crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I fell like it  
All I wanna do is loose control  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go, and you go, you go with it  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock and roll  
You said: Hey, what's your name?  
You took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said Hey!  
And since that day, you stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame  
(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
You're name was on me  
And my name was on you  
I would do all over again  
You said: Hey, what's your name?  
You took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said Hey!  
And since that day, you stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame  
(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
You know that I'm crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I fell like it  
All I wanna do is loose control

Cuando termino la canción levante la vista y todos me aplaudieron mientras gritaban y saltaban, cuando vi hacia los Cullen todos tenían la boca desencajada y para mi personal satisfacción Edward tenía una máscara de dolor y sufrimiento en su cara, bueno el se lo busco. Bajando las escaleras la luz se apago de golpe y caí en los brazos de alguien, pero, ¿de quién?

HOLA!

OTRO JUEVES DE ACTUALIZACION!

¿Cómo están? espero que bien bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste, unas aclaraciones:

como tú no hay dos – el remix ya que la original es un poco aburrida de juan magan ft dj buxxi

smile – de avril lavigne me encanta y el significado en español me encanto para la nueva bella

untitled – es de simple plan es hermosa

BUENO COMO DIJE ARRIBA EL CAPI ES PARA DAN EVANS QUE HA ESPERADO MUCHO POR ESTE CAPI, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.

PD: ME ENCANTARIA SABER DE QUE PAISES SON HACI QUE SI PUEDEN ME LO DEJAN EN UN COMENTARIO


	12. La fiesta: parte II

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA. **LEER ABAJO**

LA FIESTA: PARTE II

EMMET POV

Bueno, aquí estamos, la fiesta, es divertido…. A quien engaño, este es mi plan, mi hermanita no va a estar con otro chico que no sea mi hermano, es un idiota lose, pero, el, la ama y por eso idee este plan para que Bella vuelva con nosotros, es un plan perfecto, no puede fallar.

Bella cantara dentro de poco, pero, su final será un poco inesperado, que bueno que los controles de las luces están junto a los parlantes, seguro Alice los dejo ahí porque vio mi plan, solo tengo que mover algunas cosas, poner los cables por color, ¡hay que lindo!, cortar esto y…

Emmet, ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto Jasper

Ehhh, ¿ordeno los cables por color? – eso sonó mas como una pregunta que como una respuesta.

Emmet, te lo explicare lentamente, esto no es arte así que deja esos cables en su lugar antes de que causes un apagón – me dijo Jasper tratando de jalarme los cables de la mano.

No, Jasper, créeme, saldrá bonito – dije esquivando sus manos que seguían intentando jalarme los cables.

Emmet, ¡dame los malditos cables! – me grito Jasper.

No – respondí

Si – me dijo

No – volví a responder

No – dijo

Si – respondí

JA – rayos – dame – y de un rápido y fuerte movimiento jalo los cables provocando que se estiraran hasta romperse, apagón, y algunos dijeron que no era inteligente, las cosas se empezaron a romper, Lucas vendrá por los Thompson cuando escuche del accidente, nos invitara a quedarnos en su casa viendo que la nuestra está en ruinas y tendremos tiempo de sobra para hablar con bella, JA!

EMMET! – gritaron Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Carlise y Esme, okey tal vez tenga un pequeño problema, pero Jasper jalo los cables.

No fui yo, fue Jasper – dije

Jasper? - preguntaron

Si, Jasper – respondí

JASPER! – volvieron a gritar, así está mejor.

BELLA POV

Me asustaste, no sabía que eras tú – le respondí después de que me dejara en el piso, que bueno que evito mi caída.

Descuida princesa, no podía dejar que mi hermanita se lastimara – me respondió Tom.

Ja!, si algo su hubiera lastimado, sería el suelo – le dije

Tienes razón – me respondió riéndose

Todos están bien – grito Alice para que los humanos pudieran escuchar

Si – corearon todos

Chicos, la luz no va a volver, así que lo lamentamos pero, la fiesta término – dijo Alice bajándose de la silla, donde se había parado, con la ayuda de Jasper.

Bella, Lucas vendrá por nosotros – me aviso Tom

Los humanos fueron saliendo poco a poco de la casa hasta que solo quedamos mi familia y los Cullen.

Guau, al parecer todas sus fiestas terminan en tragedia – les dije ácidamente

Los desastres siempre se arreglan – respondió Edward, le iba a contestar pero Dylan se me adelanto

Creyendo en eso no van a conseguir nada, hay desastres que JAMAS se resuelven – dijo resaltando el "jamás".

No son los desastres los que no se pueden arreglar, son las personas que no quieren que se arregle – respondió Edward.

Si, tienes razón, porque las personas tienen sus excelentes motivos para no querer que se arreglen esos desastres – respondí a la defensiva y cuando él iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por Lucas que recién llegaba.

Chicos, ¿están bien? – pregunto preocupado

Si, Luca, _siamo ben(estamos bien) – _respondió Dylan por todos

Pero, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Lucas

Lo mismo preguntamos nosotros – dijo Louis

Si, Emmet, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rosalie con tono amenazante dirigiéndose a su esposo

Hey, no fui yo, fue Jasper – respondió Emmet señalando a Jasper.

Yo solo te quería quitar los cables – respondió Jasper a la defensiva.

Bueno, no importa quién lo hizo lo importante es que estamos bien – dijo Alice, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero creo que Alice le guiño un ojo a Emmet?, no, seguro vi mal.

Esme, Carlise, lo sentimos, miren como quedo la casa – dijo Alice dirigiéndose a sus padres, bueno es cierto la casa quedo prácticamente en ruinas, pero no creo que necesiten la casa de todos modos, o si.

Descuiden chicos buscaremos la forma de arreglarlo pero mientras tendrán que vivir en un hotel, solo por poco tiempo – dijo Carlise examinando los daños, no Lucas, que no salga tu corazón bondadoso justo ahora.

Carlise, tus chicos pueden quedarse con nosotros mientras arreglan todo esto – dijo Lucas, rayos!, justo ahora Lucas, justo ahora!

No queremos molestar Lucas – dijo Carlise

No es molestia – dijo Lucas – pero si a ustedes les molesta – nos pregunto, claro, recién preguntas.

Creo, que es lo correcto – respondió Katherine, detesto que tenga razón

Si no queda de otra – respondimos

Bueno, entonces, vallan por sus cosas – les dijo Lucas, mientras ellos se iban a sus cuartos, nosotros salíamos hacia los autos.

Lucas, no puedo creer que nos hicieras esto, que le hicieras esto a bella – le reprocho Tom a Lucas

Tom, bella, chicos, lo lamento pero es lo correcto, solo por poco tiempo, lo prometo – dijo Lucas mirándome, ocasionando que todos hicieran lo mismo, al parecer esperaban mi respuesta, bueno, tal vez sea mi oportunidad para explicar todo de una vez por todas y aclarar las cosas con los Cullen después de tanto tiempo de remordimiento, o , demostrarles en primera plana a la nueva Bella y que vivan día a día todo lo que yo sufrí, viendo como mis hermanos y yo disfrutamos a nuestras anchas, si, elijo la segunda opción.

Por poco tiempo, y que se adhieran a las consecuencias de vivir con los Thompson – dije mientras a mis hermanos se les crecían las sonrisas, como los quiero.

Que consecuencias chicos – pregunto Lucas

Aceptas o no – respondí acercándole mi mano

Ok, acepto, pero, no los maten en el primer día, o al menos no adentro - respondió sonriendo y estrechándome la mano.

Trato – respondí sonriente

Saben chicos, a veces me dan miedo – dijo Lucas riendo

Pero igual nos amas – respondimos todos en coro

Cierto, cierto, no sé cómo pero cierto – nos bromeo

Hey – respondimos "ofendidos"

Bueno, estamos listos Lucas – dijo la duende apareciendo por la puerta seguida de Rosalie, y ella iba seguida de los chicos que llevaban tres maletas cada uno, que pensaban que se iban a un hotel, lástima que la mayoría de esa ropa no iba a sobrevivir después de hoy.

Bueno, ya que sus carros están en el taller no repartiremos – dijo Lucas, pero que conveniente, su carros están en el taller

Si no es molestia a mi me encantaría ir en el BMW ROJO, yo tenía un auto así – dijo Rosalie

Bueno ese es el auto de Katherine y Jack, que dicen chicos, recuerden que son pocos minutos – les dijo Lucas

Bueno – respondieron a regaña dientes, puede que Katherine sea la más buena pero nadie se mete conmigo y después se sientan tan frescos en su auto.

A Edward, Jasper y a mí nos encanto el murciélago, ¿de quién es? – pregunto Alice, como si no supiera que es mío.

Es mío – respondí cortante.

Genial, iremos juntos – respondió saltando.

Tom, cariño, ¿vienes? – le pregunte a mi lindo hermano asiéndole un puchero, siempre funciona, jamás se puede resistir.

Por supuesto – respondió subiéndose como copiloto

¿vienen? – les pregunte a los tres desde mi asiento de conductor

Claro – respondió Alice, una vez todos adentro arranque esperando que fuera un viaje silencioso pero como era de esperarse me equivoque

¿se divirtieron? – pregunto Alice

Me gusto bailar y cantar – respondí secamente

Me encanto bailar con Bella y escucharla cantar – respondió Tommy sonriéndome.

¿tú escribiste la canción bella? – pregunto Jasper

Por supuesto y tengo otras, ¿verdad tommy? – le pregunte a mi Tom

Como olvidarlas princesa – me respondió

Llegamos - dije cuando vi las flores de mi jardín.

Son los últimos querida – se burlo Dylan – tu padre y yo los rebasamos en mi Ferrari – nos dijo

Si, es que me dio pena que llegaran últimos, soy tan buena – dije mientras Tom me abría la puerta

Ja Ja Ja, lo que pare tu llanto querida – me respondió

Bueno, ahora el reparto de habitaciones – esto será divertido

NO SAQUEN ARMAS!

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, Y MIL VECES LO SIENTO, PERO ESTA SEMANA HA ESTADO MUY AGETRADA, MIS PROFESORES EMPESARON A PEDIR TRABAJOS DE FIN DE BIMESTRE Y COMO SABEN CADA TRABAJO SE EXPONE POR DIAPOSITIVAS AL FRENTE DE MIS AMIGAS, O ALMENOS ESO HACEN EN MI CLASE, COMO SEA, CON LAS EXPOCICIONES, LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE QUINARIOS( MISA QUE SE CELEBRA A LA NIÑA MARIA, MI COLEGUIO ES RELIGIOSO), LA BERBENA( FIESTA DE LA NIÑA MARIA, HAY MUCHAS COMO ESTA), LA SERENATA( PROCESION UN DIA DESPUES DE LA BERBENA, SI SE LO PREGUNTAN, SI, SI ES DE LA NIÑA MARIA), MIS CLASES DE INGLES, ETC, ETC, ETC. HA SIDO UNA SEMANA LARGA, PERO SUERTE QUE HOY ME DIERON DIA LIBRE POR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA NIÑA MARIA EN MI COLE, SI MUCHAS FIESTAS DE LA NIÑA MARIA LOSE, Y HOY PUDE ACTUALIZAR, Y EN LA TRADE SI ME DA TIEMPO VOLVERE A ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO QUE NO SE ABURRAN Y ME DEJEN COMENTARIOS

BESOS

VCULLEN


	13. Viviendo con los thompson: Día I

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO HICE LA HISTORIA, **LEER ABAJO**

VIVIENDO CON LOS THOMPSON: DIA I

BELLA POV

Bueno, ahora el reparto de habitaciones – dijo Lucas, esto será divertido

Como nosotros ya tenemos nuestras propias habitaciones con nuestras cosas ya instaladas les diremos cuales son las suyas – dijo Tom agarrándome de la cintura y guiándonos al segundo piso.

Esta habitación es la de bella, esta es la mía, y esta es la de Dylan, la habitación de Lucas, la de Louis, Jack y Katherine están arriba – explico Tom señalando respectivamente las habitaciones de cada uno que se encontraban en este piso por supuesto, mi habitación se encontraba continua a una vacía, después de la mía estaba la de Tom seguida por la habitación de Dylan y una más desocupada.

Rosalie, Emmet su habitación está arriba – dijo Lucas, seguro para vigilarlos mejor, no queremos orquestas por la noche.

La habitación de Alice y Jasper es la que está al costado de Dylan ya que esa es la que tiene el ropero un poco más grande que la que está al costado de la escalera – explico Lucas, con cortesía.

No es por ser indiscreta pero, ¿Cuál es la que tiene el ropero más grande? – pregunto Alice.

La de Bella claro está, cierto princesa – dijo Lucas apretándome la mejilla de forma cariñosa

Por supuesto – dije un poco arrogante.

Solo hay una regla en esta casa, solo se entra a las habitaciones ajenas si tienes permiso – dijo Lucas sacando su lado como padre.

Excepto yo que puedo visitar a mi princesa cuando quiera – dijo Tom sonriéndome, provocándome que una sonrisa se extendiera por toda mi cara y claro está desatando otra guerra

Hey, yo también puedo visitar a mi princesa – dijo Dylan, y ya empezaron.

Yo soy su favorito – dijo Tom, estos dos me sacan canas verdes, mejor pararlos.

Basta, ya lo hablamos, los quiero a los dos y no te atrevas a decir lo contrario Tom – dije viendo que Tom iba a replicar.

Ahora que tal si dejamos que los invitados arreglen sus cosas y nosotros vamos a la sala, le parece – les dije como si fueran bebes para que me entendieran.

Si bella – me respondieron con la cabeza baja.

Así me gusta, vamos – dije mientras Jack y Louis se burlaban de ellos murmurando cosas como "_parecen bebes_", o, "_los tienen controlados_".

Bajamos todos a la sala, excepto los Cullen, Jack y Katherine se sentaron en el sillón frente a la pantalla plana para ver una película que recién comenzaba, Louis se sentó al costado de ellos y se dedico a leer su libro de Andrea Ferrari (*), Lucas se despidió de nosotras con un beso y de los chicos con un abrazo para dirigirse a su despacho excusándose por tener mucho trabajo, mientras Tom, Dylan y yo nos dedicamos a ordenar viejas letras de canciones que teníamos en un cajón.

Recuerdas esta bella, es nuestra canción – me dijo Tom entregándome la partitura, justo cuando los Cullen bajaban por las escaleras.

Como olvidarla – dije, ese día estaba triste ya que se cumplía 1 año desde la partida de los Cullen, todavía me sentía culpable por eso ajj, Tom me encontró sollozando y me llevo a dar un paseo, después me llevo a un lugar perdido del bosque donde comenzamos a escribir, desde entonces esa canción es nuestra canción, nos quedábamos cantando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, Lucas siempre nos regañaba que tenía trabajo y que no podía concentrarse, aunque al final se quedaba oyéndonos hasta que nos cansábamos.

Cántenla, siempre la música alegra el día – dijo Katherine

Está bien , la cantaremos, Dylan pásame la guitarra por favor – me pidió Tom a Dylan

Aquí tienes – le dijo Dylan a Tom mientras le pasaba la guitarra – afinado por favor – nos dijo Dylan con una sonrisa burlona

Como siempre – respondimos Tom y yo

OUR SONG – TAYLOR SWIFT

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
he's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
the other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
he says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says...  
Our Song is the slamming screen door  
sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
when you're on the phone and you talk real slow  
cause it's late and your mama don't know  
our song is the way you laugh  
the first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
and when I got home...before I said amen  
asking God if he could play it again  
I was walking up the front porch steps after everything the day  
had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
and lost and thrown away  
got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
and the note that said...  
I've heard every album listened to the radio  
waited for something to come along as good as our song...  
Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
when we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
cause it's late and his mama don't know  
our song is the way he laughs  
the first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
and when I got home...before I said amen  
asking God if he could play it again  
Play it again, Play it again  
oh yeah uh huh yeah  
I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
and I...wrote down our song

Terminamos de cantar con el recibimiento de todos los aplausos de los presentes que estaban en la sala, hasta Lucas que estaba en su despacho se nos unió, pero los aplausos de los Cullen eran un poco tristes y eso que esto solo es el comienzo.

Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que los regañe por cantar hasta tarde y al final me quedaba viéndolos cantar, sin duda una de sus mejores canciones – nos alabo Lucas

Gracias - respondimos a coro

Que linda canción – dijo Alice, parecía sincera

¿desde cuándo escribes canciones, bella? – me pregunto Emmet

No lose exactamente, pero desde hace mucho tiempo – respondí

Y por supuesto el merito es mío – dijo Tom

Bueno gran parte si, después de todo tu me ayudaste cariño – dije abrazándolo por la cintura

Que tierno y todo eso, pero, debemos tocar algo como esto, para animar el ambiente, cierto bella – dijo Dylan tendiéndome otra canción, bueno, si pensaron que ya olvide todo, están equivocados, no saben cuanto sufri.

Dale – le dije a Tom y Dylan

**What the hell – abril lavigne (personalmente sus canciones me encantan)**

****ou say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah,  
yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend (yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah)  
You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell  
What... what... what... What the hell?  
So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah,  
yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell  
La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...  
La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the  
hell (what the hell)  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
(I don't care about)  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about.  
(if you love me)  
If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)  
You can save me, baby, baby (if you love me)  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell  
La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la

BUENO YA ESTA, BELLA QUE TE PASA! – grito Edward

¿QUE ME PASA A MI? ¿QUE TE PASA A TI? – grite en respuesta

SI TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR DILO AHORA, PORQUE CON ESTAS CANCIONES SOLO SE QUE SIENTES UN ODIO PRUFUNDO ASIA NOSOTROS – siguió gritando

Hey niño bájale dos, primero mi hermana no tiene nada que explicar y segundo quieres hablar, hablemos, preguntes que todo será respondido – dijo Louis mientras me sentaba en el sillón como los demás

Lo lamentamos, mi hermano tiende a actuar por impulso – se excuso Alice

Dímelo a mi – respondí

Bueno que comiencen las preguntas, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – dijo Lucas, dándole la bienvenida a un gran, gran interrogatorio.

**HEY!**

**YO OTRA VEZ, COMO DIJE ES DIA DE CAPITULO DOBLE ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRAN UNAS VISITAS INESPERADAS.**

**BESOS**

**VCULLEN**


	14. Viviendo con los thompson: Día II

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO HICE LA HISTORIA, IMPORTANTE LEER ABAJO

VIVIENDO CON LOS THOMPSON: DIA II

INTEROGATORIO Y VISITAS GRITONAS

EDWARD POV

No puedo creer todo el odio que nos tienen, se que hice mal en irme así, pero era por su bien, no sabía las consecuencias que traería esa decisión, bueno tenía una idea pero pensé que me superaría, que diría si a sus otros pretendientes, jamás pensé que se quedaría sola y con todo ese rencor acumulado, no fue mi intención.

¿Qué paso después de que nos fuimos? – pregunto Emmet

después de que me abandonaron, digamos que no lo sé exactamente, sabía que hacia cosas pero era como si estuviera en mi propia burbuja, no sabía que pasaba a mi alrededor, como si estuviera muerta en vida, que irónico, deje de hablar con mis amigos, me exilie del mundo, mi padre quiso enviarme a Phoenix muchas veces pero siempre ponía la misma excusa, no podía dejar el colegio y que mi madre se preocuparía micho por mí, no quería que ella fuera infeliz ,no se lo merecía , se lo creyó las primeras veces pero después simplemente se dejo de preocupar tanto y así pasaban los días – respondí, me dolía recordar esos días, sobre todo recordar a mis amigos, mis padres, a Jacob.

¿Quién lo hizo? – pregunto Edward con la mandíbula tensa.

Victoria, después de que se fueron Laurent me encontró pero Jacob y los demás lo mataron, supongo que Victoria no estaba feliz ya que un día cuando iba a la reserva para visitar a Jacob, me encontró, primero solo me hablaba después empecé a correr sabiendo que ya no tenía escapatoria y entonces sentí su aliento frio diciéndome "dale un saludo a tu vampiro de mi parte" y me mordió, no sé cuánto tiempo paso después de eso pero según Tom me encontró en mi segundo día después de la mordida, el me llevo con Lucas y cuidaron de mi como una más de su familia – dije mirándolos con una sonrisa y tomando a Tom de la mano – después conocí a Dylan y a los demás, un día digno de recordar – dije mirándolos a ellos que contenían la risa recordando el día que los conocí – me ayudaron a controlar mis poderes y lo demás es historia – dije terminando mi relato.

¿Cuáles son tus poderes Bella? – me pregunto Carlisle, a él y a Esme son los únicos que les sigo guardando el respeto adecuado, ellos no tuvieron la culpa.

un escudo, me permite bloquear cualquier ataque físico y psicológico, y bloqueo, puedo anular los dones de los demás, casi nunca lo utilizo, solo cuando enserio estoy en problemas – dije.

¿lo has utilizado en una pelea? – me pregunto Emmet con un brillo en los ojos

tuvimos un altercado con un clan en Australia, una chica se enamoro de Tom y digamos que no termino bien – dije

celosa Bellie…. – se burlo Tom.

por supuesto, eres mío – dije abrasándolo posesivamente.

me siento olvidado – dijeron mis cinco chicos Thompson al unísono.

descuiden los recuerdo de vez en cuando – dije picándolos

jajaja, espera nuestra venganza – dijo Dylan guiñándome un ojo

la esperare ansiosa – dije siguiéndole el juego.

alguien de Forks se llego a enterar de lo que eras – pregunto Jasper, con la culpa escrita en los ojos, jamás le guarde rencor por el ataque en sí, si no porque me dejaron.

solo los de la manada como era de esperarse, les dije después de convertirme y tener auto control, pero me aleje de ellos, Jacob se sentía culpable por eso no quería que supiera nada mas de mi para no seguir atormentándolo, se caso, encontró a su pareja cuando iba de paseo, yo solo pude enterarme por una carta que seth me escribió, la primera y la ultima fue cuando murió, murieron juntos en una batalla, la chica también era mujer loba, el, la quiso proteger y al final murieron juntos, no supe nada más. Mis padres pensaron que un oso me devoro, René y su esposo se mudaron con mi padre y al año el murió, René murió dos años después, los dos por la misma causa, depresión.

Bella…- comenzó Alice

no, Alice, saben, cuando quería ser parte de ustedes pensé que sería más fácil soportar esas malas noticias, que estarían para apoyarme, que me sostendrían, tienen suerte que MI FAMILIA halla estado ahí para impedirme buscarlos y gritarles todo el sufrimiento que tenia, porque ellos sí estuvieron, ellos no me dejaron y me acogieron como una más, me ayudaron a salir del pozo en el que ustedes me metieron, con ellos me sentí viva otra vez y jamás se los terminare de agradecer – termine mirando con ternura a mi familia.

Bella, me fui con mi familia por tu bien – trato de explicar Edward con los ojos llorosos, que bueno que los vampiros no pudieran llorar, sino el seria un mar de llanto, pobre.

no se fueron, me dejaron y me dejaron con la idea de que yo no te convenía, es que acaso no te acuerdas, todas la palabras que me dijiste, todo lo que me hiciste creer, me dejaste como una niña tonta e indefensa que le rompían el corazón por primera vez y de la peor forma posible, y si me dejaste por mi bien, mira todo el bien que me hiciste, le dejaste el camino libre a Laurent y Victoria para que me pudieran encontrar y matarme, valla que me "hiciste un bien", pero sabes que, después de eso te lo agradezco ya que gracias a eso conocí a gente maravillosa, gente que va a estar conmigo para toda la eternidad, como ustedes no lo hicieron – dije mis últimas palabras y me fui de la casa sintiendo a alguien atrás mío, Tom, seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a un rio que se encontraba en el lado más oscuro del bosque, más oscuro, pero, el más bello lado que hay.

¿estás bien? – me pregunto.

he estado mejor, bueno no todos los días te enfrentas a tu pasado que según tu jamás los volvería a ver, sabes deberían darme un premio por mi excelente monologo de hace un rato.

tu y yo sabes que no solo es un monologo, tu y yo sabemos cuánto te afecto su partida y tu y yo sabemos que jamás vas a volver a pasar por eso – me dijo

lose solo que a veces es difícil, sabes, todo ese odio que sentía hacia ellos ahora se convirtió en lastima y no tengo idea del porque – le dije

porque sea como sea ellos formaron parte de tu vida y si pudiste soportar 16 horas con ellos, creo que podrás soportar un poco mas – me dijo

16 horas, parecieron minutos – dije sorprendida.

lose, como pasa el tiempo – dijo

cuando estás muerto – complete, esa era nuestra frase para la apresurada carrera del reloj, ya casi no sentíamos las horas pasar.

vamos, aun tenemos que demostrarles a los Cullen quien manda – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y corríamos devuelta a la casa.

hey! se les extraña – dijo Dylan

lose, somos irresistibles – dijimos Tom y yo al mismo tiempo, y en eso sentimos un nuevo olor en el aire a pocos metros de distancia

¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Jack

ese olor se me es conocido – pensó en voz alta Carlisle

EDDIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – grito una voz chillona desde la puerta, demasiado para mi gusto, y ¿Quién se cree esa para entrar a mi casa de esa manera?

hay no, llegaron – dijo Edward tapándose la cara con la mano, ¿Quién es esa?

HOLA!

SE QUE OTRA VEZ ME DESCUIDE CON LA SUBIDA DEL CAPITULO PERO NO SABIA QUE ESCRIBIR EN ESTE CAPITULO, ME ENTRO UN SINDROME DE PAGINA EN BLANCO Y NO TENIA NI LA MENOR IDEA DE QUE MAS PONER, ESPERO QUE NO LES HALLA ABURRIDO Y ME DEJEN COMENTERIOS, RECUERDEN QUE JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIF, ME PUEDO DEMORAR PERO JAMAS ABANDONAR.

PD: SE QUE EL CAPI ES CORTO PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO VA HA SER MEJOR.

BESOS

VCULLEN


	15. no se asusten, léanla

NO ME MATEN!

OK, PRIMERO MIL DISCULPAS POR ESTO, ENSERION DETESTO TENER QUE HACERLO PERO NO ME QUEDA DE OTRA, NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIC PERO ME TOMARE ESTA SEMANA DE ESTUDIO YA QUE MIS EXAMENES COMENZARON Y TRENGO QUE PONERME PILAS PARA NO DESAPROBAR.

PERO VEAN EL LADO BUENO, YA TENGO UN CAPITULO Y ESPERO POCO A POCO TERMINAR EL SEGUNDO PARA VOLVER Y PUBLICAR, ENSERIO DETESTO HACER ESTO PERO MIS NOTAS NECESITAN SUBIR, LES PROMETO QUE SOLO SERA ESTA SAMANA Y ESPERO QUE NO ME ABANDONEN.

PD: REPITO, NO ABANDONARE EL FIC YA QUE COMO YO TAMBIEN SOY LECTORA SE LO QUE SE SIENTE CUANDO ABANDONAN UNO, ESPERO QUE NO SE CANSEN DE ESPERAR ESTA SEMANA.

PD: CREO QUE ESTOY EXAGERANDO CON LA SEMANA, POSIBLEMENTE EL MIERCOLES DE LA PROXIMA SUBO OTRO CAPI.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

VCULLEN


	16. Viviendo con los thompson: Día III

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA H ISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PUSE LA HIRTORIA

LEER ABAJO

VIVIENDO CON LOS THOMPSON: DIA III

LAS PELEAS

POR EDWARD

no se fueron, me dejaron y me dejaron con la idea de que yo no te convenía, es que acaso no te acuerdas, todas la palabras que me dijiste, todo lo que me hiciste creer, me dejaste como una niña tonta e indefensa que le rompían el corazón por primera vez y de la peor forma posible, y si me dejaste por mi bien, mira todo el bien que me hiciste, le dejaste el camino libre a Laurent y Victoria para que me pudieran encontrar y matarme, valla que me "hiciste un bien", pero sabes que, después de eso te lo agradezco ya que gracias a eso conocí a gente maravillosa, gente que va a estar conmigo para toda la eternidad, como ustedes no lo hicieron – Dijo Bella con todo el sufrimiento que estuvo guardando estos años, cuando escuche eso se me partió mi muerto corazón, todo por mi culpa, todo por mi maldita culpa, por mis malditas razones pensando que Bella me superaría, pensando que podía olvidarme.

Observe como Bella salía corriendo en dirección al bosque seguida de Tom, me dio rabia pensar que él había estado con ella todo el tiempo que yo no, soportando todo el sufrimiento que tenia, como puede ser tan egoísta y no darme cuenta que mi único gran error fue dejarla y no ser capaz de protegerla, de no ser capaz de buscarla y pedirle perdón, rogarle hasta que me diera otra oportunidad, estoy seguro de que me hubiera humillado con tal recibir su perdón. Esperamos, Esperamos y esperamos, no aparecían, no sé si ponerme celoso o preocuparme de que no hayan aparecido ya por 15 horas, estoy empezando a preocuparme, aunque según ella yo ya no soy parte de su vida, pero ella si es parte de la mía y siempre lo será, aunque ella no lo quiera.

hey! se les extraña – dijo Dylan mientras Bella y Tom aparecían por la puerta principal, tan sumido había estado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando regresaron.

lose, somos irresistibles – Dijeron Tom y Bella al mismo tiempo, en eso sentimos un muy familiar olor en el aire a pocos metros de distancia, porque tenían que venir ahora.

¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Jack sorprendido

ese olor se me es conocido – pensó en voz alta Carlisle, claro, el no lo sabía ya que cuando Alice vio la visión de que venían los Denalie lo guardamos en secreto ya que no queríamos arruinar la fiesta de Bella.

EDDIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – grito una voz chillona desde la puerta, la voz que me había perseguido desde que… deje… a mi Bella, esa voz digna de pesadillas

hay no, llegaron – Dije tapándome la cara con las manos, pude sentir la mirada confusa de todos sobre Alice y sobre mi

Carmen?, Irina?, Tanya? – dijo Carlise - ¿Qué están asiendo acá? – pregunto.

venimos de visita, Tanya quería ver a Edward y nosotros visitarlos a ustedes, pero veo que no están solo esta vez – dijo Irina

disculpen que nos presentamos así en casa ajena, pero pensamos que se habían mudado – dijo Carmen tratando de disculpar el comportamiento de sus hijas.

¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Tanya, suerte que Bella estaba con Tom porque sino viendo su comportamiento de ahora, seguro hubiera insultado a Tanya en todos los idiomas

Nosotros somos los Thompson, yo soy Lucas, ellos son Tom y Bella mis hijos y, Louis, Dylan, Max, Jack y Katherine que son mis sobrinos – dijo Lucas, vi como en los rostros de las chicas Denali se formaba la confusión y como cambiaba poco a poco pasando a la comprensión, y Tanya a la irritación.

Qué alegría Bella volvió – dijo Carmen, fue sincero – Vieras la tristeza que causaste en todos querida – termino, se quería acercar a Bella pero ella se alejo.

Es bueno conocerlas, bueeeenooo, fue divertido, un gusto, que lindo, me voy, vámonos Tom – dijo Bella a la carrera antes de ser detenida por Lucas.

Bella… - Dijo Lucas

ok…, mi nombre es Bella y créanme no solo ellos sufrieron – dijo con una pisca de resentimiento.

Yo soy Carmen, ella es Irina y ella es Tanya – dijo Carmen señalando a cada una respectivamente.

Pensé que estabas muerta – dijo Tanya, porque! Dios dime porque tuvo que abrir la boca.

sí, pero la verdad es que estoy "viva" y mejorada, niña – dijo Bella tratando de mantener la calma, Tom se posiciono a su espalda mientras le hacía círculos en ella, juro que un día de estos lo matare, solo esta vez la dejare pasar.

El es tu novio, valla que rápido olvidaste a Edward – Dijo Tanya, DIOS MIO ya cállate niñata (*).

no, el es mi hermano rubia oxigenada – Le respondió Bella.

EDDIE!, viste lo que me dijo, defiéndeme – Dije Tanya como niña berrinchuda (*).

Tanya por el amor de Dios ya cállate y no me digas Eddie!, además esta no es tu casa asi que vete si quieres, es mejor – le respondí y después de unos segundos grito y salió corriendo como diva ofendida.

disculpen el comportamiento de Tanya no está muy acostumbrada a muchas personas, disculpen – Dijo Carmen

no hay nada que disculpar – Dijo Lucas

Bueno nos veremos luego Carlise, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos – Dijo Carmen retirándose seguida de Irina.

haaaa, juro que si no se hubiera ido yo misma le arrancaba todo los pelos teñidos que tenía esa idiota – Dijo Bella hecha una furia mientras Tom la abrazaba por detrás, no lo mates, no lo mates, no lo mates.

Bien hecho Edward hace tiempo que esa rubia oxigenada no te dejaba en paz – dijo Jasper

¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Katherine

es la persona más molesta que hay en el mundo, la persona que te rompe los tímpanos con solo escuchar su voz, aunque es imposible ya que somos vampiros, la persona que se tuvo que teñir el cabello para ser rubia, esa persona que estuvo colgada de mi hermano Eddy aunque él jamás le hizo caso esa persona señores y señoritas es… Tanya Denali, mejor conocida como rubia oxigenada – dijo Emmet con voz de narrador de películas de acción

bueno, terminaste de ser narrador Emmet, es una "prima" que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para lanzarse sobre Edward – dijo Alice, me pareció ver un poco de furia en los ojos de Bella pero me borre las esperanzas de que fueran celos, aunque eso pronto va a cambiar, tengo que encontrar la manera de que Bella me perdone.

Bueno entonces qué bueno que la echaste Edward, no soporto a las rastreras – me dijo Bella, no pude ocultar la dicha de que por fin me hablara sin necesidad de acorralarla, por lo visto mi familia también lo noto ya que unas sonrisas adornaban sus caras.

Bueno, ¿Qué quieren hacer?, por lo visto tendremos tiempo de sobra – dijo Jack mirando a Dylan divertido.

qué te parece hermano si demostramos nuestras habilidades en batalla a nuestra querida hermanita Bellie – dijo Dylan.

si, competencia de lucha, ¿Quién empieza? – dijo Lucas todo emocionado.

bueno, si todos están de acuerdo – dijo Bella mirándonos a todos y visto que consiguió asentimientos por nuestra parte continuo – lucharan por parejas, irán luchando en parejas con el vencedor de la pelea anterior y el ganador peleara conmigo, ¿correcto? – pregunto Bella en nuestra dirección, asentí con un poco de recelo, no me gusta que Bella pelee y menos con el más fuerte de nosotros.

¿Por qué el ganador peleara contigo Bella? – pregunto Jasper

eso lo descubrirán pronto – dijo Bella con una sonrisa un poco perversa pero en su rostro de ángel era para mi hermosa.

sígannos – dijo Dylan mientras salía en dirección al bosque, a los pocos segundos los seguimos sin saber por qué Bella seria la que se enfrente con el más fuerte, solo espero que ella salga bien en esto.

bien ¿quiénes serán los primeros? – pregunto Louis

yo con Jasper, jamás peleo contigo hermano – dijo Rosalie

bueno, como quieras hermanita – dijo Jasper mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Alice y se posicionaba para atacar, Rosalie era buena peleando pero Jasper le ganaba por todos esos años de experiencia con neófitos, Rosalie salto encima de Jasper pero de un rápido movimiento Jasper la giro para que no se pudiera mover y el resulto ganador.

ahora se porque jamás lucho contigo – dijo Rosalie mientras se levantaba y se dirigía asía Emmet.

Bueno Emmet, creo que es tu turno – dijo Jasper asía el más grande de nosotros,

por supuesto – dijo el grandote, como era de esperarse Jasper ganó la batalla, no es que Emmet no sea fuerte solo que se deja llevar por sus impulsos y Jasper ya tiene técnica para él.

no es justo, siempre me ganas – dijo Emmet como niño pequeño mientras abrazaba a Rosalie.

yo sigo, yo sigo – dijo Alice saltando asía su esposo, la pela contra Alice era un poco más difícil ya que podía ver tus movimientos por adelantado pero Jasper igual ganaba, aunque a veces la pequeña duende sorprendía a su esposo.

has mejorado amor – le dijo Jasper a su esposa.

bueno yo soy el que sigue – dije yo, no es que no tuviera la confianza con Jasper para ganar pero inevitablemente perdí, vamos, no puedo competir con años y años de entrenamiento que él recibió.

supongo que yo soy el siguiente - dijo Luca, jamás había presenciado esas técnicas, Lucas batallaba con tanta precisión que de un golpe al estomago termino por vencer a Jasper, fue sorprendente.

Donde aprendiste a luchar así – pregunto Jasper receloso

años y años de práctica, además con estos hermanos uno debe aprender a defenderse – dijo Lucas mientras Jack se preparaba para pelear

veamos cómo te va conmigo hermanito – dijo Jack mientras se posicionaba frente a Lucas, su batalla duro mas ya que los dos sabían contrarrestar los movimientos del otro, pero, gano Lucas saltando encima de Jack.

decías hermano – se burlo Lucas.

no cantes victoria tan pronto Lucas – dijo Dylan mientras caminaba a su encuentro, cuando el comenzó a pelear casi ni se distinguían formas y eso es mucho decir ya que nuestra visión es mejor que todas, primero Lucas comenzó ganando pero Dylan lo sorprendió por atrás y agarro su brazo lanzándolo boca abajo impidiendo que Lucas se moviera dando por ganada la batalla.

gracias, gracias muchas gracias – dijo Dylan haciendo reverencias al estilo medieval.

deja reverencias para después, a pelear – dijo Max mientras se preparaba para pelear, igual que Dylan fue una pelea dura pero igual gano Dylan.

bueno por fin nos enfrentamos hermano – dijo Tom

que gane el mejor – dijo Dylan, Tom comenzó atacando y Dylan defendiéndose, de un momento a otro Tom quedo encima de Dylan terminando la pelea.

bueno supongo que sigue usted señorita – dijo Tom besando la mano de MI BELLA.

prepárese señor no soy chica fácil de vencer – dijo Bella, los hermanos Thompson quedaron viéndose cara a cara comenzando a luchar.

DISCULPEN, DISCULPEN, DISCULPEN!

HOLA!

BUENO COMO DIJE EN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO NO IBA ACTUALIZAR POR UNA SEMANA PERO ENCONTRE UN ESPACIO DESPUES DE ESTUDIAR CADA DIA Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI, GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ESPERARON Y ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLOS.

BESOS

VCULLEN


	17. Viviendo con los thompson: DIA IV

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PUSE LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

VIVIENDO CON LOS THOMPSON: DIA IV

¿Resistiré?

EDWARD POV

bueno supongo que sigue usted señorita – dijo Tom besando la mano de MI BELLA.

prepárese señor no soy chica fácil de vencer – dijo Bella, los hermanos Thompson quedaron viéndose cara a cara comenzando a luchar.

Toda la batalla la vi con el corazón en la mano, bueno si lo tuviera, se entiende el significado, si las habilidades de Tom se caracterizaban extraordinarias, esa palabra quedaba corta viendo la pelea que se desataba frente a mis ojos, no tengo idea de donde Bella habrá sacado esos movimientos dignos de batallón pero al parecer los aprendió, y si que los aprendió bien, Bella y Tom peleaban de una manera tan impecable que parecía un hermoso baile de salón, delicado y peligroso a la vez, al parecer Tom conocía la mayoría de los movimientos de Bella ya que la contrarrestaba bien pero llego un golpe al estomago para Tom que lo hizo retroceder, una patada a la cara y otro golpe a la cara hizo que Tom callera rendido al suelo boca abajo con Bella a horcadas en su espalda.

A si es como se hace muñeco – dijo Bella en el oído de Tom mientras se paraba con gracia y hacia una reverencia hacia nosotros – gracias, y por eso es que el mas fuerte tenía que luchar conmigo – nos explico Bella

wow , eso fue espectacular Bella – dijo Emmet

gracias, años de entrenamiento – dijo Bella, Emmet no cabía en su alegría, primero se cumplió su sueño de que su hermanita luchara y segundo, Bella le hablo como si fueran amigos y sin ese rayo de hostilidad que tenia para todos, mas para mí.

te deje ganar princesa – dijo Tom limpiándose los escombros que tenía en toda su ropa.

si, lo que pare tu llanto amor – dijo Bella mientras se dirigía hacia Katherine.

y ahora?, ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Emmet impaciente de que Bella le hablara otra vez, igual que todos, en especial yo.

bueno ¿Qué quieren hacer? – pregunto Bella en general.

se me antoja nadar, pero no creo que podamos ir a la playa, ya que es día soleado – dijo Alice un poco desilusionada.

bueno….no tendremos playa pero tenemos algo parecido – dijo Bella – vengan – nos dijo y partió camino hacia la dirección opuesta.

Llegamos a la casa en no más de un minuto, primero vimos confundidos a los Thompson ya que nos trajeron de nuevo a su casa pero con una señal que hicieron con la mano nos indicaron que los sigamos, cosa que hicimos, al llegar a la parte trasera No dábamos crédito a lo que nuestros ojos veían, ubicada perfectamente se encontraba una cascada, no era muy alta tendría tres metros no mas, pero el tamaño no le quitaba los hermoso, estaba rodeada de flores de hermosos colores y desembocaba en una laguna con tamaño circular, la laguna era grande, lo suficiente para entrar todos sin estorbarnos, lo increíble es que no nos hallamos dado cuenta de que esta hermosura se encontraba aquí.

es hermosa – dijeron Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo

lo sabemos, la encontramos Bella y yo apenas llegamos y prácticamente es nuestra piscina natural privada, no es la playa pero si relaja – nos explico Tom siempre manteniendo la distancia y solo lo necesario, al parecer, el y Dylan nos tiene más rencor.

entonces, que estamos esperando, vamos – dijo Alice muy emocionada ya que casi nunca podemos bañarnos al aire libre y menos con sol.

mi amor creo que primero es mejor ponernos los trajes de baño – dijo Jasper conteniendo a su esposa.

oh, cierto, lo olvide – dijo Alice un poco apenada.

bueno, vamos a cambiarnos y nos vemos en 5 minutos – dijo Katherine que hasta ahora se había sentado en una roca junto a la catarata.

está bien, nos cambiamos y en cinco aquí – dijo Max mientras se iban todos los Thompson hacia el interior de la casa.

Todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para cambiarnos de ropa, por toda la casa había pensamientos como, "_donde esta mi traje rosa_", "_no encuentro mis sandalias_" y parecidos pero ni rastro de los pensamientos de los Thompson, esto se estaba volviendo demasiado tedioso, como Alice se había tomado la molestia de preparar las maletas de todos ya tenía mi traje preparado, un polo sin mangas plomo, un short azul y mis sandalias plomas, nada complicado, al salir al patio solo estábamos mi hermanos y yo, ni sombras de los Thompson, pero cuando estaba por preguntar, salen de la puerta, primero Louis, luego Max, seguido de Jack, delante de Katherine, Dylan, Tom y por ultimo Bella, ella tenía un traje de dos partes, rojas y el contorno negro, en una palabra una DIOSA.

ves algo que te guste Cullen? – dijo Dylan

si… la cascada es hermosa – dije cuando me di cuenta que le conteste el si viendo a Bella.

claro – dijo Dylan – Hey Bella mira… AL AGUA! – y sin que le diera tiempo de responder Dylan cargo a Bella en brazos y se lanzo con ella a la cascada.

eres un idiota Dylan – grito Bella cuando consiguió salir del agua, al salir todo su cabello caía libremente por su espalda y toda ella brillaba con la luz del sol, PERFECTA.

¿estás bien? – le pregunte

si – me respondió, bueno, al menos me respondió

El agua esta deliciosa – dijo Alice mientras se refrescaba con su esposo, pasamos un tiempo relajante pero después de unos minutos vi como Bella se dirigía al bosque sola, esta es mi oportunidad, camino un poco mas y cuando estuvimos alejados de todos se sentó en un tronco.

sabes que es mala educación acosar a alguien – me dijo Bella

no si es la persona que amas – le respondí, vi como en sus ojos se formaban chispas de inseguridad y entre cerraba

no veo a nadie mas además que yo – me respondió

es porque te lo estoy diciendo a ti – le respondí acercándome unos pasos quedando frente a frente

no juegues Edward – me respondió con acido en sus palabras.

no juego Bella, tú fuiste, eres y siempre serás la mujer que amo, ame y amare, pero no sé si podre resistir a lazarme encima de cada persona que se te acerque, no sé si seré capaz de resistir un día mas sin besarte porque sin ti no puedo seguir, es así de simple – le dije poniendo todo mi corazón en la declaración.

pues tendrás que resistir, resistir como lo hice yo todos estos años sin ti – y dicho esto se marcho, las cosas estaban claras, no resisto mas pero tendría que hacerlo, solo el tiempo que Bella me deje acercarme a ella de nuevo, poder ganarme su confianza y volver a conquistarla, pero la pregunta estaba en mi mente, ¿resistiré?.

NO ME MATEN!

OKEY SE ESTA HACIENDO CONTUMBRE RETASARME PERO LES ACEGURO QUE NO ES MI CULPA, EN MI COLEGIO TIENE LA "HERMOSA COSTUMBRE", NOTEN EL SARCASMO, DE HACER FESTIVIDADES CADA DOS POR TRES, AHORA ESTAMOS EN OLIMPIADAS(JUEGOS, COMPETENCIAS DE DEPORTES, ETC) Y ESO OCUPA TODO MI TIEMPO, YA QUE DEBEMOS ORGANIZAR BAILES, DESFILES, ENTRENAR( MI CUERPO ESTA ABOLIDO POR TANTO ENTRENAMIENTO, LITERALMENTE NO PUEDO MOVER LA PIERNAS SIN DOLOR) BUENO LA COSA ESUQE TENGO MUCHO QUE HACER Y CADA VEZ QUE ME PROPONIA A SUBIR UN CAPITULO ALGO PASABA Y AL FINAL NO PODIA PERO AL MENOS AQUÍ ESTA, LES ACEGURO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NO DEMORARA TANTO.

BESOS Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA

VCULLEN

PD: BRENDA! LO SUBI!

PD2: EL CAPI ES CORTO LO SE PERO ESTOY CORTA DE TIEMPO, EL PROXIMO SERA MEJOR


	18. Viviendo con los thompson: Día V

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORI

LEER ABAJO

VIVIENDO CON LOS THOMPSON: DIA V

NO OTRA VEZ PORFAVOR

BELLA POV

No me puede pasar esto, no otra vez, que te pasa Bella ellos te abandonaron, te utilizaron y luego te desecharon como un trapo viejo que arruina todo, ellos no te quieren, pero a pesar de eso cada vez que recuerdo todos eso momentos que pase con Edward, con su familia que en ese entonces pensé que también era mía, mi muerto corazón los extraña, los extraño y los extraño, todo este tiempo me la pase lamentándome, cuando aparecieron Tom y Lucas a mi vida los olvide, o al menos eso pensé pero ahora que volvieron me doy cuenta que solo reprimí esos sentimientos por miedo que la herida que tanto tiempo lleve en mi pecho se volviera a abrir y quedar expuesta a todo el sufrimiento que pase, pero no puedo negar todo lo que siento, ellos fueron personas importantes en mi vida y creo que siguen siéndolo, Edward, el es historia a parte, le entregue mi corazón y jamás me lo devolvió aunque me cueste admitirlo sigo enamorada de ese machista y masoquista vampiro, pero como saber si lo que dice es verdad como saber si las hermosas palabras que me dijo en el bosque son verdad, bueno de un modo u otro lo tendré que averiguar y ya sé que persona me puede ayudar.

Holaaaaaaa – grite en el oído de mi cómplice

sabes que te escucho perfectamente querida no necesitas gritar – me respondió quejándose

kat bonita me puedes hacer un pequeñísimo favor – le dije haciendo ojos de corderito degollado

depende, que buscas pequeña – me dijo mientras se colocaba la toalla alrededor de su cintura ya que seguía mojada.

ven, no te lo puedo decir ahora – dije mientras la cogía de la mano y la llevaba al interior del bosque.

que pasa bells me asustas – me dijo cuando ya estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de todos los oídos vampíricos.

bueno, necesito que hagas algo por mí que probablemente odiaras – le dije

qué cosa… - dijo incitándome a continuar

bueno, veras, acabo de hablar con Edward y me dijo algo que me dejo pensando – le dije rápido para que no gritara antes de que termine

BELLA!, no otra vez, que te dijo – pregunto una vez calmada.

ya sabes, la misma cosa, que me ama y todo eso, pero te juro que parecía real – le dije

y mi misión es? – pregunto recelosa

tu misión es averiguar si lo que me dijo es verdad o es mentira – le dije

y como rayos voy a hacer eso genio – me pregunto

usando esa linda imaginación que tienes y recuerda que Dylan, Tom y ninguno de los demás debe saberlo menos Dylan y Tom, por favor – le roge

pero que quieres que haga que me acerque y diga "_hola Edward ¿Cómo estás?, ¿te gusta bella?"_

bueno no tan a si pero algo parecido – respondí

Bella!

Kat necesito saberlo – le suplique

pero que harás cuando descubras la respuesta, si es verdad que harás, volver con el – me regaño, dio justo en el clavo

la vedad es que no lo tenía planeado, pero estoy segura que algo se me ocurrirá solo necesito saberlo y además siempre está la otra opción – respondí resuelta, pero sintiendo la pena en mi al pronunciar lo de la otra opción.

Bella, si Dylan o Tom se enteran que te dije esto me matan pero la verdad es que no creo que te haya mentido, se nota en sus ojos cada vez que te ve, se muere por ti, bueno ya está muerto pero ese no es el punto, me entendiste – dijo terminando su monologo

Porque jamás me lo dijiste – le pregunte

porque aunque vea eso, te hicieron sufrir y eso no se lo perdono ni a Jack

entonces, me ayudaras – dije, no puedo creer que hasta Kat vea eso, no es que yo lo vea pero me parece sorprendente que alguien lo vea, aunque más importante es sacarme la duda no puedo basarme en miradas y cosas así.

te ayudare

gracias, eres la mejor – le dije abrazándola

okey, pero me debes una, queda claro.

lo que quieras – le respondí

KATHERINE POV

Misiones:

Descubrir si es verdad lo que dijo Edward

Si es verdad aconsejarle lo que tiene que hacer con Bella

Si es mentira, partirle la cara al niño bonito

Todo eso sin que se enteren Tom y Dylan, no es tan difícil… okey me jodi, pero si actuó con naturalidad tal vez no se den cuenta.

Kat, ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto Tom, rayos

nada, por – dije naturalmente

esa es la puerta de Cullen – me dijo señalando la puerta al frente mío

si, ¿y? – dije

ibas a entrar – me pregunto

no

bueno, recuerda que estamos abajo

okey – dije cuando el bajaba las escaleras, bueno no se dio cuenta, al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Edward estaba en el sillón leyendo un libro

¿sucede algo? – me pregunto

toma – le dije tendiéndole un papel que dice: _te espero en el bosque donde hablaste con Bella en 5 minutos, se puntual._

de acuerdo – me dijo, Salí de la habitación y baje a la cascada

hey dónde estabas – me pregunto mi Jack

peinándome, ¿me extrañaste? – le dije sonriendo

mucho – odio mentirle a Jack pero la felicidad de mi querida hermana está en juego, supongo que algún día ellos se van a enterar

hey, voy a caminar un rato por el bosque, ya me aburrí de ver a tanto Cullen merodeando por aquí – mentí lo más convincente que pude, bueno la mentiras se me dan un poco bien, pero a él casi nunca puedo engañar.

¿quieres que te acompañe? – me pregunto tan dulce, lo lamento mucho

no está bien, diviértete – le dije dándole un beso y caminando hacia el bosque, camine al lugar donde me indico Bella y cuando me senté ya tenía a Edward al frente mío.

qué bueno que eres puntual – dije

pensé que era importante, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto

seré, directa ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Bella?.

HEYYY

DE NUEVO CON LOS MARTES DE ACTUALIZACION, NO ME MATEN POR DEJAR ESA PARTE INCONCLUSA SOLO QUE QUIERO QUE EL OTRO CAPITULO SE LLAME INTEROGATORIO Y TENGO QUE TENER ESA PARTE COMPLETA, GRACIAS A LOS QUE ESPERAN Y ME DESEARON QUE LOS PROBLEMAS EN MI COLEGIO SE SOLUCIONEN, BUENO AHORA ESTA MAS CALMADO PERO NO ES EL FIN, TODOS LOS DIAS A PARTIR DE LAS 12 DEL MEDIO DIA TENEMOS PARTIDOS Y MAS PARTIDOS HASTA LAS TRES DE LA TARDE PERO SI CREEN QUE TERMINA NO, YA QUE LOS MARTES Y JUEVES TENGO ENTRENAMIENTO DE BASQUET HASTA LAS CUATRO Y MEDIA, PERO POCO A POCO UNO SE ACOSTUMBRA YA QUE TODO EL AñO TUVE ESOS ENTRENAMIENTOS Y APARTE HOY JUAGANDO UN PARTIDO DE BASQUET ME ARRASTRARON POR LA CANCHA LITERALMEN, COGI LA PELOTA JUNTO A OTRA CHICA Y AL QUERER QUITARMELA LA COGIO Y AL JALARLA ME ARRASTRO, SI SE LO PREGUNTA, SI! ES FALTA!, BUENO NO IMPORTA LO BUENO ES QUE TRATARE DE PONERME AL DIA CON ACTUALIZAR Y ESTOY COMENZANDO OTRA HISTORIA PERO ESPERO TENER MAS CAPITULOS PARA SUBIRLA Y NO TENERLOS ESPERANDO, IGUAL.

BESOS

VCULLEN


	19. Viviendo con los thompson: Día VI

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A ESTEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

VIVIENDO CON LOS THOMPSON: DIA VI

INTEROGATORIO

EDWARD POV

seré, directa ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Bella? – dijo Katherine, su pregunta me dejo helado, está más que claro que se cuales son mis intensiones con Bella, que desde que la vi la imagen de ella en blanco caminando hacia mí de la mano de Carlise no desaparece de mi mente, pero decírselas a su hermana no era de los cómodo.

muy directa, ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunte aunque ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

a eso exactamente, tus intenciones, ahora – dijo insistente mientras apuntaba el suelo y golpeteaba con su pie

la amo, más que a mí mismo, sin ella yo no existo y la razón por la que la deje solo fue porque temía por su seguridad, decirle que no la amaba fue la más grande mentira que he tenido que decir y dejarla fue lo más duro que pude haber hecho, no sé cómo logre superar todo ese tiempo sin ella pero te aseguro que cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba sin ella eran los más trágicos de mi existencia – dije dejando salir todo el amor que le siento a Bella.

valla, estas enamorado hasta el cuello, lamento todo el comportamiento de mi familia pero veras que los vampiros somos muy resentidos y sobre todo si es con nuestra pequeña Bellie, pero dime Romeo que vas a hacer para conquistar a tu Julieta – pregunto tomando asiento en el tronco, me alegra que al menos ella si me apoye y que quiera tanto a Bella.

la verdad que no, pensé que al declararme se arreglarían las cosas pero al parecer no, me voltio la cara y me dejo aquí justo donde estoy – dije cabizbajo señalando el lugar donde estaba parado.

bueno, esta difícil, no es que Bella sea difícil solo que ella no es fácil, veamos, el verte de nuevo, no funciono, bueno yo diría que lo empero, vez que ahora parece que te odia – y siguió divagando de no ser por la cara que puse que se quedo en silencio – okey, me callo y sigo, el declararte, tampoco funciono, que tal una serenata, me entere que tocas bien el piano, tal vez eso funcione, ¿a Bella le gustaba alguna canción tuya? – me pregunto mirándome, que si le gustaba, era la única canción que le hacía dormir, su nana

si, cuando salíamos le compuse una canción de cuna y se la cantaba todas las noches en su oído para que pudiera dormir, cuantas horas nos pasábamos en el piano mientras yo tocaba y ella escuchaba a mi costado con su cabeza en mi hombro– relate con una sonrisa en los labios.

bueno allí esta, toca esa canción y veras como va a caer rendida a tus pies, solo te pido una cosa – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y ponía una mano en mi hombro – no la jodas – y dicho eso salió campante por el camino que llevaba a la casa, okey sin dudas era muy directa.

Con nuevas energías camine hacia la casa para preparar todo, gracias a la maravilla divina en la casa de los Thompson había un hermoso piano forte, no como el mío pero muy lindo si, la habitación donde se encontraba era simple, pero eso no quitaba lo hermoso de ella, paredes blancas con algunos cuadros de pintores y escultores famosos como Leonardo Da Vinci, Miguel Ángel, entre otros y junto al piano una mesa con un estéreo que a su costado tenía una repisa crema con varios compartimientos para colocar CD'S, la mayoría de ellos eran clásicos y solo algunos modernos, al parecer Kat lo tenía planeado ya que sustituyo el clásico banquillo de uno que normalmente tiene el piano y coloco en su lugar un banquillo largo negro, del mismo color que el piano, justo para dos personas, como quería a Kat, sin duda tengo que agradecerle después todo lo que está haciendo por mí, o bueno por Bella o como sea, casi todo estaba listo, el piano, no hay moros en la costa y Bella se encuentra afuera así que va a ser fácil que escuche y reconozca la canción, solo espero que resulte ya que para ser sincero de todos los planes que hemos hecho ninguno a resultado, pero sé que este va a resultar, tiene que, bueno todo está listo, las notas flotaban en el aire junto con todos los recuerdos vividos junto a mi Bella, todos eso maravillosos días cuando todo estaba bien, cuando tenía su amor, cuando veía su risa y contenía el aliento que no necesito pero con ella se me escapa con un suspiro.

que linda canción – dijo ella

que haces aquí, ya no te habías ido – le respondí a la dueña de mis pesadillas

regrese y me encuentro con la hermosa sorpresa de que me dedicas una canción, es hermosa – respondió sonriendo descaradamente.

no es para ti Tanya, es inspirada en Bella, solo para ella y jamás va a ser para ti, ahora por favor te pido que te marches ya que la estoy esperando – dije parando la canción y parándome señalando la puerta de salida

cuando vas a entender que ella ya no te quiere, te olvido Edward, supérala, ella es el pasad y yo puedo ser tu futuro – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y yo por inercia me alejaba

no, Tanya, cuando vas a entender tu que yo a la única que quiero es a Bella, ella siempre va a ser la única – dije mientras trataba de hacerla entrar en razón

jamás, ella jamás te va a volver a querer, y tú me vas a querer a mi – dijo gritando

jamás te voy a querer como quiero a mi Bella, tu no le llegas ni a la suela del zapato, y jamás tu ni nadie nos va a poder separar – dije gritándole de vuelta

así, pues mírame – y sin poder reaccionar se lanzo sobre mí colocando sus labios en los míos, pero yo a lo único que podía prestarle atención era a los hermosos ojos borgoña, cuyo color antes eran chocolate, mirándome con tristeza e ira, ¿ira?, si eso me dejo desconcertado el movimiento posterior me dejo sin aliento, de un rápido movimiento se adelanto cogiendo a Tanya por el cuello arrojándola al suelo, pero de la habitación continua, y después exclamar con furia en cada una de sus palabras.

te vuelves a acercar a mi novio perra y no tendrás tu cabeza en tu cuello así que tu vas o yo misma te voto de una patada – dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo provocando una gran marca del tamaño de su sandalia, me sorprende que sus hermanos no estén aquí después de todo el ruido que hicimos, pero eso no es lo importante, mi Bella dijo que era su novio, no estoy muy seguro si los dijo solo por que Tanya estaba ahí o lo dijo de verdad, pero la cosa es que lo dijo, POR FIN LO DIJO, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba Tanya se retiro, no sin antes gritar que nos odiaba y todo eso pero no le preste mucha atención ya que todos mis pensamientos se encontraban en mi Bella y sus palabras.

Bella, ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunte temeroso de su reacción y como era de esperarse, me tomo por sorpresa su reacción por segunda vez ya que se acerco y me tapo la boca.

cállate, y júrame que todo lo que le dijiste a Tanya es verdad, cada palabra de amor y cada sentimiento que le dijiste sobre mi es la pura y santa verdad porque si no lo es te juro que jamás volverás a hablar en tu vida, no si no tienes boca – dijo ejerciendo un poco de presión en mi boca, pero la aflojo la presión para que yo pudiera hablar.

te lo juro, te lo juro, te lo juro por lo más sagrado que exista, te lo juro, cada palabra que le dije a Tanya es cierto, te amo, te amo y te amo – dije mientras la levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a darle vueltas por el aire y escuchando su melodiosa risa coreada por la mía y justo en el momento que sus pies tocaron el suelo la bese, la bese como tanto quise hacer todo este tiempo, apenas sus labios tocaron los míos comenzaron una danza, una danza celestial, mi lengua delineo su labio inferior pidiendo permiso y ella entreabrió sus labios concediéndomelo, poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando pero como siempre pasa en nuestras vidas, lo perfecto se acaba rápido.

¿Qué nos perdimos? – dijo Tom arqueando una ceja con la familia Thompson-Cullen flaqueándolo por los dos costados, todos los Cullen y Katherine con una sonrisa y los demás con confusión en sus ojos aunque Jack tenia diversión en ellos, seguro Kat ya lo puso al tanto.

hee, hermanitos, estoy de novia – dijo Bella con una sonrisa en la cara igual que en la mía.

HOLA!

BUENO, ALGUNOS DIRAN, COMO ESTA SE ATREBE A APARECER DESPUES DE UNA SEMANA DE ACTUALIZACION Y TODAVIA CORTA EL CAPITULO EN ESTE MOMENTO, Y OTROS, DIRAN, GRACIAS A DIOS QUE SUBIO UN CAPITULO, PERO IGUAL QUIEREN MATARME, BUENO LAS EXPLICACIONES, ME VAN A QUERER CUANDO DIJA ESTO PERO AQUÍ VA, ESTUVE OCUPADA ORGANIZANDO LA EXPOCIENCIA , COMO UNA PRESENTACION DE TRABAJOS( EN PUESTOS DISTRIBUIDOS EN UN AUDITORIO), LA COSA ES QUE TUVE QUE PREPARAR PANCARTAS, TRIPTICOS, PAPELOGRAFOS, ETC, Y DESPUES EXPONERLOS CON UN GRUPO DE AMIGAS, CREANME LA IMAGRACIONES INTERNAS EN EL PERU SON COMPLICADAS Y ESO CONSUMIO TODO MI TIEMPO, PERO AHORA ESTOY LIBRE Y DEGUIRE CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES.

PD: EL FINAL SE ACERCA Y COMENZARE CON OTRA HISTORIA.

PD 2: NO VIENE AL CABO ESTO PERO TENGO QUE DECIRLO, EN INTERNET (YOUTUBE) HAY UN CHICO QUE ES GENIAL, SUPER DIVERTIDO, QUE SUBE VIDEOS MUY ENTRETENIDOS, SU CANAL ES HOLA SOY GERMAN, EN SERIO NO ES POR HACERLE PROPAGANDA FALSA NI NADA SOLO QUE ENCERIO ME ENCANTAN SUS VIDEOS.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

VCULLEN


	20. Viviendo con los thompson: Día VII

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECER A ESTEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

VIVIENDO CON LOS THOMPSON: DIA VII

VOLVIENDO A COMENZAR

BELLA POV

Después de la charla de Katherine y Edward ella se mostraba distante conmigo, será que descubrió que lo que me dijo Edward es mentira, cada vez que yo le preguntaba a Katherine me decía cortas respuestas como: "no sé", "ya lo descubrirás" y cosas así, jamás una respuesta concreta que tal difícil era decir si es verdad o mentira lo que me dijo, es sencillo, y lo que empeoraba las cosas es que ni Edward se atrevía a mostrar signos de vida, bueno, no se lo veía por ninguna parte.

hey princesa, ¿Qué haces? – me dijo Tom al oído

nada – dije mirando hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

a mí no me engañas querida, algo tienes entre las manos, ya desembucha (**decir todo**) – me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en las bancas fuera de la casa.

bueno, Edwardmedijoquemeamaba, peronosesicreerleyKatherinef ueahablarconelperonomedicena dayyolaverdadnosequehacer – dije todo lo, más rápido posible para que con la suerte que nunca estuvo a mi lado, el no llegara a escuchar, pero como dije la suerte jamás esta de mi lado así que escucho todo.

ISABELLA MARIE THOMPSON SWAN QUE DIJISTE! – grito – okey, ya me calme, Bella soy tu hermano y también tu mejor amigo así que quiero lo mejor para ti, pero sigo teniendo mis dudas con Edward, si bien ha demostrado que siente amor por ti – dijo mientras yo arqueaba una ceja - ¿Qué? un vampiro tan experto como yo puede perfectamente escuchar conversaciones en el bosque desde un árbol señorita – me dijo sonriendo, así que él había escuchado todo – bueno ese no es el tema, el asunto es que puede que lo haya demostrado pero sigo teniendo dudas… que es eso – pregunto, agudice mi oído y escuche el maravilloso sonido que pensé que jamás iba a volver a escuchar.

es mi nana – dije sonriendo y recordando momento maravillosos junto a Edward – Edward me la cantaba todas las noche a mi oído para por dormir, se metía por mi ventana y se acostaba conmigo, me la cantaba hasta quedarme dormida y se quedaba toda la noche conmigo viéndome dormir – relate mientras disfrutaba del sonido de mi nana

jamás me contaste eso – me dijo serio

trataba de no acordarme – dije siguiendo la melodía

ve – me dijo Tom

¿a dónde? – pregunte.

a Narnia, a donde mas, con Edward, ve a ver que quiere, así te sacas las dudas – me dijo

gracias – dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

cuídate – respondió de vuelta

Camine siguiendo la melodía, al parecer el niño bonito encontró mi piano, al estará punto de entrar a la habitación me detuve al escuchar voces, unas muy conocidas

que linda canción – dijo ella

que haces aquí, ya no te habías ido – le respondió Edward, con clama mientras sus dedo volaban en las teclas.

regrese y me encuentro con la hermosa sorpresa de que me dedicas una canción, es hermosa – respondió sonriendo descaradamente, como puede pensar que esa canción es para ella, esa canción es mía.

no es para ti Tanya, es inspirada en Bella, solo para ella y jamás va a ser para ti, ahora por favor te pido que te marches ya que la estoy esperando – dijo parando la melodía, que lindo, puede que lo que dijo es verdad.

cuando vas a entender que ella ya no te quiere, te olvido Edward, supérala, ella es el pasado y yo puedo ser tu futuro – dijo mientras se acercaba a Edward y el retrocedía un paso.

no, Tanya, cuando vas a entender tu que yo a la única que quiero es a Bella, ella siempre va a ser la única – dijo, no cabían dudas el si me ama y yo tan orgullosa al no querer perdonarlo cuando él jamás dejo de amarme.

jamás, ella jamás te va a volver a querer, y tú me vas a querer a mi – dijo gritando, tarde, sigo queriéndolo como la primera vez que lo vi.

jamás te voy a querer como quiero a mi Bella, tu no le llegas ni a la suela del zapato, y jamás tu ni nadie nos va a poder separar – dijo gritándole de vuelta

así, pues mírame – y sin poder evitarlo, esa rubia oxigenada se lanzo hacia el besándolo a la fuerza, okey eso si no lo perdono, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward pero lo único que podía ver el reflejado el ellos eran los celos transformados en ira y sin pensarlo agarre a esa zorra por el cuello y la bote a la habitación continua.

te vuelves a acercar a mi novio perra y no tendrás tu cabeza en tu cuello así que tu vas o yo misma te voto de una patada – dije mientras golpeaba al piso dejando una gran marca de mi sandalia

Bella, ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto un poco temeroso, aunque quería partirle la boca de un beso debía extinguir la mínima duda que sentía.

cállate, y júrame que todo lo que le dijiste a Tanya es verdad, cada palabra de amor y cada sentimiento que le dijiste sobre mi es la pura y santa verdad porque si no lo es te juro que jamás volverás a hablar en tu vida, no si no tienes boca – dije ejerciendo un poco de presión en su boca, pero afloje la presión para que el pudiera hablar.

te lo juro, te lo juro, te lo juro por lo más sagrado que exista, te lo juro, cada palabra que le dije a Tanya es cierto, te amo, te amo y te amo – dijo mientras me levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a girarme en el aire, sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír sacando toda la alegría que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo y escuchando su risa que tardo poco en acompañarme y cuando me puso en el suelo delicadamente, me beso, me beso como tantas veces había soñado y extrañado, sin restricciones y sin límites, poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, pero como ya es costumbre ese momento termino rápido ya que fuimos interrumpidos y cuando vimos, la familia Thompson-Cullen, los Cullen con sonrisas igual que Kat y los demás con duda en sus ojos.

¿Qué nos perdimos? – dijo Tom arqueando una ceja con la familia Thompson-Cullen flaqueándolo por los dos costados.

hee, hermanitos, estoy de novia – dije con una sonrisa en la cara igual que en la de Edward.

HEY!  
JUEVES Y PUDE ACTUALIZAR, BUENO LA VERDAD QUE ESTE CAPITULO IBA A SER EL ULTIMO PERO QUISE HACER EL CAPI ANTERIOR CON EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE BELLA Y ESO CAUSA QUE EL FIC SE EXTIENDA ASI QUE SERAN DOS CAPITULOS MAS APROXIMADAMENTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

VCULLEN


	21. Viviendo con los thompson: Día VIII

LOS PERSONAJES DE STA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A ESTEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PUSE LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

VIVIENDO CON LOS THOMPSON: DIA VIII

RESULTO MEJOR DE LO QUE PENSABA

POV BELLA

heee, hermanitos, estoy de novia – dije con una sonrisa

que!, okey, pausa, rebobina y play, ¿Cómo es eso que estas de novia? – pregunto Dylan cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

bueno, veras cuando una persona quiere a otra…. – comencé explicando

sé que es, pero no se ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar

yo lo sabia! – grito Alice lanzándose encima mío y cayendo contra el piano lo que provoco que se rompiera en miles de pedazos

ISABELLA MARIE THOMPSON SWAN, MI PIANO! – grito Tom furioso mientras mi Edward me ayuda a pararme y Jasper trataba de controlar a su esposa

en mi defensa, te iba a regalar uno nuevo para navidad – dije con cara de niña buena, eso siempre funcionaba con Tom

que sea uno blanco, pulido y con grabados italianos tradicionales – dijo dando un paso hacia a tras cediendo el espacio a Dylan.

yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y si tu felicidad la encuentra con este…, bueno, con él, te apoyo, pero si te llega a lastimar, le rompo la cara – dijo enseñando su puño.

descuida, yo misma se la rompo – dije abrazándolo

y tu – dijo señalando a Edward – Tom y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente contigo – dijo estrechándole la mano.

hermanita! – dijo Emmet abrazándome – no sabes cuánto te he extrañado – dijo mientras me levantaba del suelo y me daba vueltas – disculpa las idioteces de mi hermano – dijo mientras Edward se quejaba.

descuida por mas idiota que sea lo quiero – dije mientras él me abrazaba por la espalda

no más de lo que yo te quiero – dijo dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

bueno, bueno mucho amor y todo eso pero como dije tenemos una conversación pendiente, vamos – dijo Dylan saliendo de la habitación seguido de Tom, Edward aunque no lo quería demostrar estaba nervioso.

descuida, no muerden, bueno pensándolo mejor, si, cuídate – dije en broma para relajar el ambiente.

gracias, antes estaba preocupado porque no me dejaran estar contigo, ahora también estoy preocupado por mi existencia, eso es mucho mejor – dijo sarcástico y quitándole importancia al asunto

descuida, ellos solo quieren protegerme, responde sus preguntas y todo saldrá bien, además la única opinión que cuenta es la mía, si tú me gustas, lo aceptaran.

y la pregunta del millón es, ¿te gusto? – pregunto acercando su cara a la mía

no, me encantas – dije mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos y a él se le formaba una sonrisa – será mejor que no los hagas esperar, suerte – dije mientras el salía de la habitación.

crees que le irá bien – pregunto Jasper a Alice

¿viste algo? – pregunte

no deciden que le van a preguntar exactamente, supongo que solo nos queda esperar, lamento lo del piano, me deje llevar – dijo una muy apenada Alice

descuida duende, no pasa nada – dije restándole importancia al asunto, vi como un brillo se apoderaba de los ojos de Alice, jamás me había dado cuente de eso, y respecto a Edward creo que lo único que queda es esperar a ver qué pasa.

EDWARD POV

Si digiera que no estoy nervioso, por la conversación que voy a tener con los hermanos de Bella, mentiría ya que estoy más nervioso que nunca, pero sé que mi Bella vale esto y mucho mas. Sus hermanos me esperaron en el bosque cerca del lugar donde hable con Katherine, Tom y Dylan se encontraban conversando entre si hasta que se percataron de mi presencia y voltearon, en sus ojos no veía maldad u odio, solo había duda y protección, a demás se que solo quieren el bien para Bella, podía verlo en la forma de cómo la tratan.

quiero que sepas que solo te haremos una pregunta, ¿quieres a Bella? – pregunto Tom, bueno al parecer ser directos viene se familia

la amo, más que a mí mismo, si la deje antes, fue por su propio bien, yo solo quería que viviera feliz, que cumpliera todas las cosas humanas, quería que fuera normal, que se casara, que tuviera hijos, nietos, quería que tenga una familia propia y yo jamás podía darle eso, no quería que se convirtiera en un monstro como yo, por eso la deje, pero les aseguro que cada segundo que pase lejos de ella fue un total infierno – dije mirándolos a los ojos.

te das cuenta que empeoraste las cosas al marcharte – dijo Dylan

si, es que jamás pensé que esto pasaría, no tome en cuenta las malas posibilidades que traería mi decisión, solo al darme cuenta que estar conmigo era un peligro para ella, la deje, pero solo lo hice por su seguridad – aclare

bueno, te creemos – sonreí – pero te juro que si le haces daño, no la cuentas – dijo Dylan amenazadoramente

preferiría hacerme daño a mi primero antes de lastimar a Bella – dije con total sinceridad

te tomo la palabra – dijo Tom – creo que mejor los dejo solos – dijo dejándonos solo a Dylan y a mí.

sabes que digamos lo que digamos, la opinión de Bella es la única que importa aquí, ¿cierto? – dijo Dylan cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

por supuesto, y mientras ella me permita estar a su lado lo hare, ella decide y por lo que me dijo ya decidió – dije aun inseguro de por dónde iban los tiros.

lose, pero, me sentiría mejor si lo conversaran, a solas, todo paso muy rápido, seguro queras conversarlo, ya que por lo visto estas dispuesto a pasar toda tu eternidad con ella, así que deberían hablarlo – dijo dejándome solo en el bosque, pensando, yo estoy más seguro de que quiero pasar toda mi eternidad al lado de Bella, pero Dylan tiene razón, ¿querrá Bella dar ese paso conmigo?

hey, sale humo de tu cabeza – dijo Bella llegando asía donde yo estaba sentado y tomando asiento en mis piernas.

solo pensaba – dije

sí, eso está más que claro, pero la pregunta es, ¿en qué? – pregunto con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos

Bella, ¿me amas? – pregunte sin rodeos

por supuesto – dijo sin duda

me amas tanto como para pasar el resto de tu existencia conmigo - volví preguntar

que quieres decir – pregunto

eso, porque yo si te amo como para pasar el resto de mi existencia contigo – dije parándome – Bella hemos pasado por mucho y en todo este tiempo lo único claro que tengo en mi mente es que te amo, te amo como nunca he amado y te puedo asegurar que jamás te volveré a lastimar – dije mientras observaba sus ojos que poco a poco se llenaban de lagrimas que jamás podrían salir, la decisión está tomada hoy y ahora se lo diría a Bella – Bella mi amor, podrías hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y ¿ casarte conmigo? – pregunte hincando una rodilla al suelo y sacando del bolsillo de mi pantalón el anillo de mi madre, el anillo que tantos años ha esperado su mano, esperando, esperando la respuesta que definiría esta historia de amor, la respuesta que ella me dio.

si, si y mil veces si – dijo recitando el dialogo de aceptación de orgullo y prejuicio, dijo que si, SI!, sin ocultar mi alegría la tome de la cintura y la hice girar en los aires escuchando su melodiosa risa, la risa me conquisto y me enamora cada día.

te amo Isabella Marie Thompson Swan próximamente de Cullen – dije poniendo el anillo en su dedo corazón.

y yo te amo a ti Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – dijo besándome.

por siempre – dije

por siempre – repitió sumiéndonos en un beso sin final y en el comienzo de nuestra propia historia de amor

HOLI!

BUENO ESTE ES EL FINAL, PERO DESCUIDEN HABRA EPILOGO, CON LA BODA Y …., LA VERDAD NOSE MUY BIEN PERO DE QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HAY BODA LA HAY, Y DENTRO DE POCO SUBIRE LA OTRA HISTORIA, ESA VA HA SER LARGA, LA IDEA PRINCIPAL ME LA DIO OTRA ESCRITORA, PERO POCO A POCO LA CAMBIE Y LE DI UN VUELCO TOTAL A LA HISTORIA PROVOCANDO QUE NO SE PARESCA A LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, JIJIJIJI, BUENO MAñANA POSIBLEMENTE PUBLIQUE OTOR CAPI ASI QUE NOS VEMOS

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

VCULLEN


	22. EPILOGO

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A ESTEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

EPILOGO

BELLA POV

Puedes dejar de verte en el espejo, igual te vez hermosa – Dijo Tom por cuarta vez con tono cansino poniendo los ojos en blanco pero sin poder perder la sonrisa del rostro.

tú crees – dije mirándome en el espejo y alisando el vestido blanco, si, hoy es mi boda, después de tres meses de preparación, teniendo que soportar a Alice yendo y viniendo, las discusiones con mis hermanos y los Cullen por los preparativos de la boda, todo un caos y ni digo lo del vestido, por poco y Alice contrata a una corte para decidir cual vestido es mejor, pero al final quedo uno Italiano, como no, strapless, la parte de la cadera para arriba en forma de corse con amarres atrás, tipo medieval, con bordados de ondulaciones, al termino de el corse una tira de diamantes pequeños y para terminar capas de ceda hasta el piso, un poco abultado y con un poco de cola, en la parte del peinado me caían rulos definidos hasta la mitad de mi espalda con un velo de igual tamaño que mi cabello , era hermoso.

si, y además aunque uses un costal de papas Edward te seguirá viendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo – dijo acercándose a mí con una sonrisa

muy gracioso hermanito, ¿donde está Edward? – pregunte ya que desde hace un día que no lo veo por la tradición de Alice que el novio no puede ver a la novia hasta el matrimonio ya que da mala suerte.

no trates de engañarme querida, no puedes verlo hasta la ceremonia sino un duende en tacos me saca la cabeza, pero descuida está en buenas manos – dijo con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos

por favor dime que esta con Carlise – dije en suplica

bueno… Carlise está con Esme terminando de arreglarse – dijo aguantando la risa mientras me explicaba

¿y Jasper? – pregunte jugando mi única carta

el… esta con Alice que lo trae loco con los últimos detalle.

por favor dime que esta con uno de nosotros – dije dirigiendo mi mano a mi frente.

Thompson, no es, pero va a pasar a ser de nuestra familia – dijo casi riéndose

hay no – dije

si – dijo ya por fin soltando una gran carcajada, de todas las personas que pudieron estar con el este día, tenía que ser él.

EDWARD POV

estas hecho un muñeco de torta Eddie – dijo mi querido hermano, noten el sarcasmo

Emmet, puedes estarte quieto que muy nervioso ya estoy – dije apretándome el puente de mi nariz

que gruñón Eddie, si estas así ahora como serás de casado - dijo riéndose

Emmet… - gruñí

okey, pero te diré una cosa Eddie – dijo poniéndose serio, muy pocas veces lo he visto así – Estas a punto de casarte, y como todo buen hermano mayor quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti hermano, estas con la mujer que amas, una gran familia y nuevos cuñados – esa última parte la dijo riendo – solo quiero que sepas que enserio te quiero hermano y espero que seas muy feliz – dijo dándome un abrazo como solo un hermano puede dar, jamás pensé que en un momento así Emmet iba a ser el que calmara mis nervios.

gracias hermano, enserio lo aprecio - dije cuando nos separamos y en eso entra Carlise.

ya es hora hijos – dijo mostrando su traje negro igual que el mío, la única diferencia es que el tenia corbata verde como el vestido de Esme y yo blanco, un poco perla.

vamos – dijimos Emmet y yo a la vez saliendo de la habitación

BELLA POV

lista hija – dijo Lucas mientras tomaba de mi brazo, todos ya estaban en sus asientos tal y como lo organizo Alice, ya que es una ceremonia privada solo estamos los Thompson, Cullen y los Denali a excepción de Tanya por supuesto.

lista – dije emocionada

te quiero hija, estoy muy argulloso – dijo besando el dorso de mi mano

yo también Pa, gracias – dije seguramente con los ojos rojos y empezamos la caminata hacia el altar, la ceremonia se organizo en el claro donde Edward me propuso matrimonio, Alice lo diseño en torno al bosque, los asientos eran de troncos como el altar, pero claro que el altar llevaba flores formando un arco blanco el camino hacia el altar tenía una alfombra roja, y al costado de cada asiento – tronco – se ubicaba un ramo de flores con la base de un fierro que me llegaba a la cintura, las flores eran blancas y color perla, pero lo más importante es que al levantar la mirada me tope con esos ojos carmesí que tan loca me volvía y su sonrisa que mas grande no podía estar, seguramente igual que la mía, pocos eran los pasos que nos separaban, eran pocos los paso que nos separaban de nuestro destino, de nuestro verdadero destino, tan nerviosa estaba que no me di cuenta que los pasos que nos separaba ya no existían y que me encontraba al frente de la mano que mi propio príncipe extendía para mí, la tome sin duda y sin miedo acercándome a él, justo a su costado esperando que el amigo de Carlise, el que iba a hacer la boda, se posicionara al frente de nosotros para comenzar con la ceremonia, una especial para vampiros, nada de "hasta que la muerte nos separe" no cosas así, las palabras tradicionales fueron cambiadas por "hasta lo que dure su existencia", fue hermosa hasta que llego el momento tan esperado para toda novia y novio, el momento de aceptar, aceptar pasar el resto de la existencia con la persona que se ubicaba a nuestro costado.

Isabella Marie Thompson Swan, acepta como esposo a E dward Anthony Masen Cullen hasta lo que duren sus existencias – pregunto el amigo de Carlise

si, acepto – dije mirando a Edward a los ojos y colocándole el anillo en su dedo corazón

Y tu Edward Anthony Masen Cullen aceptas a Isabella Marie Thompson Swan como esposa hasta lo que duren sus existencias – le pregunto a Edward

si, acepto – dijo el mirándome a los ojos y colocándome el anillo en el dedo corazón, cambiando el que ya tenía.

bueno, ahora, puede besar a la novia – dijo y sin esperar un segundo más nuestros labios se fundieron en uno sintiendo, reviviendo todas las emociones que nos provocaban nuestros besos.

vivan los novios – se escucho el grito de júbilo que lanzo Emmet al aire haciendo que toda la gente lo repitiera mucho más alto provocando que a Edward y a mí se nos formara una sonrisa en la cara.

así que al final nosotros tendremos un final feliz – dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos.

eso parece Sr. Cullen – dije sonriendo

bueno, ya era hora Sra. Cullen – dijo besándome otra vez, al parecer los errores se pueden emendar, olvidar y borrar, ya que un simple error no fue suficiente para parar nuestra perfecta historia de amor, una historia que vivirá por siempre.

**FIN**

HOLA!

BUENO COLORIN COLORADO ESTE CUENTO SE HA TERMINADO, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y QUE NO LOS HALLA DESEPCIONADO, PERO RECUERDEN QUE MI TIEMPO EN FANFICTION NO TERMINA AQUÍ YA QUE ESTOY CON OTRA HISTORIA PERO LA SUBIERE DESPUES YA QUE ESTA VEZ SI QUIERO TENER LA MAYORIA DE CAPITULOS HECHOS PARA SOLO SUBIRLOS. BUENO CON UN BESOS Y UN ABRAZO ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

VCULLEN


End file.
